


O Pacto

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Deal, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Drama, EXO - Freeform, Falling In Love, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Vampires, alternative universe, ghost chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Após ser despejado sem dó nem piedade, Kyungsoo recorreu à sua tia para que não virasse um sem teto. E tudo parecia estar se encaminhando para que sua vida continuasse tão normal, chata e cheia de dívidas quanto antes, se não fosse por um pequeno problema para resolver na sua nova casa: o fantasma sedento por sangue que vivia nela.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	1. Lar Amargo Lar

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada pela betagem, amorzinho ♡  
> Fico feliz por participar desse fest maravilhoso ♡
> 
> Fiz uma pequena playlist para fic, vocês podem ouvi-la clicando [AQUI"](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4FuVjXtkN_W1w7HoYp9CGMClogel6sC1)
> 
> Essa fanfic faz parte do Round 1: Lockdown da Chansoo Fest.  
> Plot #93
> 
> GATILHOS: menção de sangue, sobrenatural e morte
> 
> Boa leitura!

Se aos cinco anos de idade tivessem dito para Do Kyungsoo que a vida adulta não era tão legal e o que lhe esperava era um trabalho sem folga, boletos para pagar e dívidas que mais pareciam assombração, ele teria implorado para alguém o levar para Terra do Nunca naquele instante. 

Estava com seus vinte e oito anos completos, e enquanto muitos jovens adultos por ai já estavam com sua estabilidade financeira, um bom emprego e até mesmo em algum relacionamento sério, o Do estava no auge de seu desespero após ser despedido e ter falhado, mais uma vez, em uma de suas entrevistas de emprego. Ele queria arrancar os cabelos de raiva, passou quatro anos na faculdade de artes, para no fim, só conseguir um serviço em um restaurante do bairro, nem mesmo conseguia alguma renda decente com os poucos quadros que pintava em seu raro tempo livre. Mas naquele momento, estava desempregado; analisando agora, falar para seu chefe o quão pau no cu ele era e sair do estabelecimento batendo a porta não pareceu algo muito inteligente de se dizer, mas na hora ele se sentia incrível.

Mas, infelizmente, se sentir incrível muitas vezes não paga as contas. Agora tudo o que tinha era vários currículos para entregar, contas atrasadas, dois pacotes de miojo, a esperança tola de todo ser humano e seu pequeno — bem pequeno mesmo — apartamento, que estava mais para um quarto. Mas Kyungsoo se achava no direito de engrandecer-se, afinal, foram muitos trabalhos aqui e ali, e horas extras no restaurante para conseguir juntar uma grana e arrumar um cantinho só seu. Bom… Digamos que ele  _ tinha _ um lugar para chamar de lar. A carta de despejo que o senhorio deixou em sua porta arrancou de si toda e qualquer fagulha de ter uma coisinha boa em sua vida. Um tanto dramático, mas o que ele poderia fazer? O velho nem mesmo lhe deu um mês, apenas um dia para empacotar suas coisas e sair de lá.

— S-Senhor Kwon, isso não é justo. — Kyungsoo falou nervoso, segurando a carta — Mas e o contrato? E para onde eu vou?

— O contrato acaba esse mês — disse firme — Deveria ter pensado em justiça e para onde ir, quando atrasou o aluguel três meses.

— E vou pagar com dinheiro de qual emprego, caralho? — Se irritou batendo o pé, mas logo se arrependeu. O homem apenas franziu em desagrado e deu de ombros.

— Não me interessa, dá o fora daqui ou pague o aluguel! — Exclamou, indo embora. Kyungsoo nunca xingou tanto alguém em sua mente, como naquele momento.

Já de noite, com boa parte de suas coisas empacotadas e suas lágrimas caindo em sua panela de miojo, Kyungsoo lembrou-se da única que poderia lhe salvar, mesmo que tivesse certeza que aquela mulher nem mesmo iria lembrar da sua existência ou até mesmo se iria importar-se com seus problemas.

A tia Suzy.

A irmã mais nova de sua avó, Suzy, era adotada e nunca teve muito contato com a família. Estudou fora e estabeleceu uma vida por lá, vinha ocasionalmente para visitar, tinha imóveis em seu nome. Detinha dinheiro o bastante para criar seus filhos e Kyungsoo até os oitenta anos deles, se ela quisesse. Lembrava-se vagamente dela, já que a encontrou apenas uma única vez. Foi em um feriado, em que a família se reuniu na casa dessa sua tia. A memória daquela mansão bizarra no meio do nada estava vívida na memória do Do. O cheiro de móveis velhos e mofo eram tão presentes, que passou o dia todo espirrando, só parou quando tia Suzy se aproximou de si com um copo de água, comprimidos e um pirulito, com seu vestido longo verde escuro e os cabelos castanhos claros presos. Aquela mulher em uma rápida aparição, causou um grande impacto no pequeno Kyungsoo de sete anos de idade, era uma mistura de admiração e medo, já que aos olhos dele, sua tia parecia alta, distante e fria demais para ele conseguir alcançá-la e não em um sentido físico. Depois daquele dia, tudo o que soube era que sua tia não pretendia voltar tão cedo.

Kyungsoo poderia simplesmente voltar para casa de sua avó, mas preferia dormir no aeroporto do que voltar para aquela casa. Não que ele não amasse seus avós e seus pais, mas estava fora de questão voltar para o antro de pressão que lutou tanto para sair. Não havia motivos para ficar em um lugar em que todos não aceitavam suas escolhas ou opiniões. Não queria ser só mais um molde da família Do — e começava a imaginar o porque de Suzy não manter muito contato, ela foi bem esperta.

Por isso, como quem não queria nada, o Do ligou para sua avó, pedindo pelo número de sua tia. Obviamente não obteve essa informação tão fácil, teve que enrolar e mentir muito, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que só estava com saudades, porém a senhora não acreditou em nada e só lhe restou contar a verdade o que resultou em xingos, sermões e avisos desnecessários de como agir e falar com sua tia. Tudo devidamente ignorado.

Poderia estar na falência e sendo despejado a pontapés como se fosse cachorro, mas não era nenhuma criança, sabia se virar e era exatamente isso o que estava fazendo. Ainda bem que não havia ninguém naquele quarto, ou então, veria como ele arrancava a pele seca de seus lábios com os dedos e andava de um lado para o outro pensando se ligava ou não, sabia que não conseguiria dormir nada naquela noite de tão ansioso que estava com toda aquela situação.

E se sua tia não atender? E se ela se recusar a ajudá-lo? E se tiver que voltar mesmo para casa de seus pais, caso não desse certo? E se acabar os créditos no meio da ligação? Não tinha dinheiro para colocar mais…

Perto de dar meia noite foi quando Kyungsoo teve coragem de discar o número. O toque do telefone parecia imensamente alto em seus ouvidos e a demora para atender longa demais, fazendo seu coração querer sair pela boca. Ele já não gostava de falar ao telefone, e falar no telefone para pedir algo então… Já conseguia sentir seu rosto pegar fogo.

No quinto toque, a chamada finalmente foi atendida e uma voz um pouco sonolenta em inglês foi ouvida. Kyungsoo respirou fundo e respondeu

— Oi, tia Suzy — falou baixo, sorrindo sem graça — Sou eu, Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  


✟

  
  
  
  


A imagem da enorme e majestosa mansão que pensou que encontraria assim que chegasse era puramente fruto de sua imaginação, porque o que estava a sua frente parecia mais o cenário de algum filme de terror de qualidade duvidosa. Não podia negar que a sensação que aquele lugar passava era um pouco bizarro; o clima ensolarado parecia ter fugido e dado lugar à um céu nublado e cinzento em poucos minutos, as árvores secas, a grama alta e o portão enorme e pesado estava todo enferrujado. Deus graças por suas vacinas estarem em dia, porque tinha certeza que morreria de tétano por causa daquelas barras de ferro. Lembrava-se de um terreno um pouco mais cuidado, quando veio pela primeira vez, bem pouco mesmo, mas ainda assim estava melhor do que agora. Começou a se arrepender de ter concordado com a condição de restaurar um pouco do terreno da melhor forma que podia. Tinha suas dúvidas se alguma coisa cresceria naquele jardim, de qualquer forma.

_ “Até um cemitério é mais bonito.” _

Antes que pudesse empurrar completamente o portão, uma voz rente ao seu ouvido o assustou; Kyungsoo não era do tipo medroso, na verdade era bem cético, mas qualquer ser humano levaria um susto se o tirassem de seus devaneios subitamente. O problema é que sua reação não se resumia apenas num pulinho, o Do sem perceber batia na fonte do susto sem nem pensar, e quando não acertava apenas ficava em posição de defesa, ele não tinha muito controle, afinal era apenas sua reação de  _ luta ou fuga _ , mas isso não queria dizer que não se sentia mal por acertar alguém. Era sempre uma fonte de risos quando isso acontecia, menos para quem recebia o golpe, obviamente. Logo, não foi diferente quando se assustou com a proximidade de seu amigo, que até então estava no carro.

— Isso não é uma casa, é um mausoléu. — Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Kyungsoo lhe acertou um soco no ombro — Ai caralho! Por que fez isso? — Perguntou, indignado.

— Desculpa, mas você me assustou, idiota — murmurou bravo, massageando o local que acertou no outro — E saí de perto, Jongdae — disse, empurrando o portão com a ajuda do colega — Você está com bafo — brincou, deixando o rapaz para trás, que tentava ver se seu hálito estava cheirando mal mesmo.

Kim Jongdae era seu amigo mais próximo e lhe ajudou muito nesses meses, Kyungsoo tinha muita gratidão por ele e mesmo agora com a mudança, o Kim insistia em ajudar, e mesmo sendo um grande medroso, decidiu encarar e ir com Do até a mansão. Ele tinha pesquisado o endereço pela internet e sua espinha arrepiou só pelas fotos, todavia não era como se ele fosse morar lá; sentia dó era de Kyungsoo que iria viver naquele casarão, isso sim.

Jongdae correu para alcançar Kyungsoo, que já subia a escadaria em direção à porta de entrada. Nada ali era bonito para o Kim, jurava até que nem o mais gótico de todos gostaria de ficar naquele lugar por muito tempo, fosse para uma sessão de fotos ou apenas visitar. Enquanto carregava uma das malas do amigo, praticamente grudou nas costas deste, que sabia muito bem que se algo aparecesse, Jongdae não hesitaria em empurrar o colega e sair correndo. O Kim só era leal quando não envolvia coisas sobrenaturais e assustadoras, fora isso, ele conseguia ser a pessoas mais amável do mundo.

Ao entrarem na mansão, o cenário interno não estava melhor do que o externo. A única claridade que tinha era da fresta da porta, que Kyungsoo abriu e já conseguia sentir seu nariz coçar com todo aquele cheiro de móveis velhos e mofo nas paredes. Enquanto seu colega apertava a barra de sua blusa com força atrás de si, Do empurrou a porta pesada com pouco mais de força, fazendo com que a grande aldrava, já velha, caísse; o barulho do objeto se chocando com o chão foi forte o suficiente para fazer Jongdae gritar fino.

— Qual o seu problema? — Kyungsoo virou-se para o amigo, rindo. Se afastou de Jongdae e se pôs a caminhar pelo saguão da mansão.

— Qual o meu problema?! — Disse indignado — Qual é o problema dessa casa?! Mal entramos e ela já quer nos matar! Kyungsoo, eu estou te falando… Se você ficar aqui vai acabar morrendo de forma misteriosa e vai virar mais um fantasma 'pra coleção desse lugar.

Jongdae hesitou, não sabia se ficava na porta ou corria para perto de Kyungsoo. Decidiu pela última opção quando notou o outro lhe ignorando e deixando-o para trás, como sempre fazia quando o Kim começava a divagar sobre uma provável morte causada pelo sobrenatural.

— Ei, não me ignora! — Exclamou o Kim — E não me deixa aqui. Você me trata como se eu fosse uma criança. — Com a mala em uma mão e a outra bem firme na barra da blusa do Kyungsoo, ele resmungou, olhando ao redor.

— Você está agarrado em mim desde que chegamos aqui — disse rindo — É difícil não te tratar como uma.

Um pouco envergonhado e com o orgulho levemente ferido, Kim soltou o amigo a contragosto. Era o mais velho, mas não agia muito como tal, ainda mais em situações como aquelas. Lembrava-se muito bem da vez em que foi com Kyungsoo na casa assombrada de um parque de diversões, e o mais novo saiu correndo, lhe deixando sozinho com todos aquele atores fantasiados de monstros e bonecos incrivelmente realistas. Ficou tão desesperado, que a menina fantasma parou a atuação e tentou ajudá-lo a se acalmar; desde então, Jongdae, quando com medo, não largava do amigo para nada. Mesmo não admitindo.

— É puramente uma questão de segurança, só estou te segurando — comentou — E se você escorregar? Esse piso parece escorregadio demais, você tem que tomar cuidado na hora de passar pano, viu?! — Balbuciou, enquanto subiam a enorme escadaria — Um chinelo gasto e um pouco de água nesse chão e você vai que é uma beleza. Um perigo!

— Jongdae. — Kyungsoo chamou, olhando de canto.

— O quê? Estou mentindo? — Perguntou — Eu assisti vários filmes de terror para saber que escadas, sacadas, quartos, teto, chão e portas são perigosos em mansões. Você entrou na armadilha do demônio, saiba disso.

Kyungsoo parou de andar, fazendo o mais velho esbarrar levemente em suas costas, resmungando sem parar dos perigos que aquele lugar traria para seu amigo. Do virou-se e suspirou, enquanto Jongdae parava de falar aos poucos, curioso com o silêncio e o olhar fixo de seu amigo.

— O que foi? — Kim questionou baixo.

— Se você falar mais alguma coisa sobre essa casa, eu te prendo em um dos quartos até o anoitecer — ameaçou, ao que Jongdae recuou e riu de nervoso.

— Você não teria coragem — disse Jongdae. O arquear de sobrancelhas do mais novo foi o suficiente para Kim entender.

Sim, Kyungsoo teria toda a coragem do mundo e o mais velho sabia muito bem disso, portanto nada mais disse e somente acompanhou Do até o quarto em silêncio. 

Dado o tamanho da mansão, foi um pouco difícil acharem a suíte principal, mesmo a maior parte dos aposentos estarem trancada. Embora empoeirado e com uma decoração antiquada, os dois amigos não deixaram de ficar admirados pelo esplendor do cômodo. Era como se estivessem dentro de um cenário perfeitamente detalhado; enquanto o mais novo pensava em como o quarto lembrava algum drama baseado nos livros de  _ Jane Austen. Jongdae _ estava convicto de que aquele espaço era igualzinho o filme  _ A Colina Escarlate _ .

Deixando de lado a admiração e pavor que tiveram, voltaram para o carro para pegar o resto das coisa de Kyungsoo. Ao fim de idas e vindas, resolveram explorar um pouco mais a mansão — bem, o mais novo decidiu, pois Jongdae não sentia nem um pouco de entusiasmo em continuar ali. Passaram pelo segundo andar inteiro, dando de cara com quartos, boa parte deles trancados, mais uma escadaria com acesso ao terceiro andar e um escritório. Era uma bela e grande casa, mesmo que passassem o dia todo andando por ela, não conseguiriam ver tudo e o mais velho já estava implorando para que fossem para o primeiro andar logo. Afinal, quanto mais perto da saída, melhor.

— Essa cozinha é enorme — disse Jongdae, admirado — Dá para umas seis pessoas trabalharem aqui e ainda sobra espaço para correr.

— Quanto maior, mais dinheiro para manter — falou Kyungsoo.

O mais novo abriu a torneira da pia, porém nem um pingo de água saiu, fazendo-o suspirar. Olhou ao redor com muito cuidado; era uma bela cozinha, de fato, mas muito antiga. Podia imaginar que mesmo quando sua tia passava uma temporada nessa casa, os problemas eram muitos, não foi a toa que uma das condições para ele morar ali, fosse consertar alguns dos problemas da casa. Já conseguia sentir a dor de cabeça estridente ao pensar nas buscas por profissionais.

— Não é tão ruim assim. — Jongdae deu de ombros — Acho que uma faxina resolve.

Enquanto falava, Kim abriu um dos armários e gritou no mesmo instante em que um morcego saia de lá voando direto para a janela, chocando até mesmo Kyungsoo. O mais velho correu para perto de Do com o coração acelerado.

— Talvez um exorcismo também ajude. — Kim disse baixinho. O agora, dono da casa, desvencilhou-se do colega, indo fechar a porta do móvel que ficou aberta.

— Deixa de ser idiota — resmungou Kyungsoo — A casa é antiga e está vazia há anos. É claro que pode ter todo tipo de bicho aqui, Jongdae. — Kim balançou a cabeça em negação e se aproximou novamente, segurou o colega pelos ombros e olhou firme em seus olhos.

— Casa antiga afastada da cidade, morcegos saindo dos armários, tudo caindo… — Comentou o mais velho — Os sinais estão na sua cara, Kyungsoo. Todo mundo sabe que lugares assim são assombrados.

— Todo mundo quem? — O mais novo arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços. Jongdae parou alguns segundos, pensando no que responder.

— Bem… — Hesitou — Sei lá, todo mundo! — Soltou o outro e bufou, contrariado — Só evita a cozinha de madrugada, ok?

Kyungsoo não poderia ficar mais confuso. A cada dia que passava, Jongdae conseguia ficar mais louco; se falasse sobre sótão, porão ou até mesmo um quarto, entenderia o receio do amigo medroso, mas o que diabos teria naquele cômodo que poderia lhe prejudicar?

— É só uma cozinha, cara — disse Kyungsoo — Relaxa.

— Relaxar? Relaxar?! — Exclamou Kim — Kyungsoo, portas batendo, facas voando, a pia estourando… Tudo isso é o que acontece de madrugada.

— Se seu apartamento é assim, eu te aconselho reclamar com o síndico — falou o mais novo, rindo. O mais velho suspirou e seguiu Do, que estava indo olhar a sala de estar.

— Eu estou falando sério. — Kim repreendeu — Existem três coisas que você tem que evitar: dever para agiotas, ter um serial killer como namorado e o pior de todos... — Falou em um tom cauteloso — A cozinha durante a madrugada.

Três dedos da mão de Jongdae levantados em conjunto com a expressão séria e firme, só fazia tudo parecer ainda mais idiota e sem sentido para Kyungsoo. Ele poderia gargalhar, se não estivesse impressionado o suficiente com o raciocínio de seu amigo.

— Você é muito estranho, Kim Jongdae — suspirou, desistindo de questionar ou tentar entender.

— Não diz que não avisei quando você for beber água de madrugada, e o demônio que vive nessa casa aparecer e te matar — resmungou, ajudando Kyungsoo a tirar os panos de cima dos móveis.

— Como vou dizer alguma coisa se vou estar morto? — Perguntou, rindo — Só se eu voltasse do além para falar com você.

— Não se atreva! — Alertou Jongdae — Não penso duas vezes em chamar um padre e te mandar para o inferno.

— Que belo amigo — brincou.

— Amigos, amigos, assombrações à parte — disse Kim.

Tudo o que restou para Kyungsoo foi rir e espirrar logo em seguida, por causa da poeira. Não demorou cinco segundos e o mais velho tirou uma cartela de comprimidos do bolso para entregar ao colega; sabia muito bem que Do havia esquecido o remédio de alergia, como sempre. Jongdae poderia ser estranho e um pouco difícil de lidar, às vezes, mas era inegável que os melhores momentos dos dias corridos do mais novo eram quando passava um tempo com seu amigo medroso. Reconhecia o valor de sua amizade e era muito grato por ter Kim ao seu lado por tanto tempo; entre provocações bobas e diferença de personalidade, eles sabiam o quão importante eram um para o outro.

Não ficaram muito tempo olhando a casa, pois Kyungsoo ainda tinha que ir na cidade resolver a situação de seu novo emprego de meio período. Ele não tinha tanta sorte, mas tinha Jongdae ao seu lado e graças ao ex namorado de um amigo do primo de um amigo seu, o Kim conseguiu esse trabalho para o Do. Quem iria imaginar que acabaria sendo mais próximo de sua nova moradia do que esperavam? As coincidências da vida parecem tanto com acasos literários, que é como se eles estivessem dentro de uma estória. Que bobagem!

Antes de saírem da mansão, enquanto o mais velho corria literalmente de volta para seu carro, Kyungsoo ficou para trás e antes de fechar a porta, pôde sentir uma leve corrente fria de ar passar por si o arrepiando dos pés a cabeça. Voltou seu olhar para o salão de entrada e não viu nada, mas a sensação de que algo estava errado lhe atingiu certeiro. Porém, como a boa pessoa racional e pé no chão que era, apenas deu de ombros, anotando mentalmente que deveria parar de dar ouvidos ao Kim. Nem ao menos notou a figura que apareceu aos poucos no final da escada, enquanto a porta se fechava.

Ao chegarem na pequena loja, Jongdae quis chorar; só não o fez porque tinha gente demais na rua. Olhou para a entrada, depois para Kyungsoo e em seguida para a porta daquele lugar novamente. Já havia visto aquele símbolo antes e tinha total certeza que aquilo não poderia acabar nada bem. O universo parecia berrar em seu ouvidos que estava deixando seu amigo dentro da boca do mal, com direito a acompanhamentos e sobremesa. Do estava prestes a entrar, entretanto o mais velho segurou seu braço, negando veemente.

— O que você 'tá fazendo? Me solta — pediu Kyungsoo, ao que Jongdae continuou recusando — Qual o seu problema?

— Primeiro uma cidade estranha, depois uma mansão assustadora e agora uma loja com um símbolo diabólico bem na entrada?! — Exclamou Jongdae — Kyungsoo isso deixou de ser arriscado e passou a ser suicidio! — Disse entre dentes.

— É só uma loja de artigos esotéricos. Se acalma. — Do falou em um tom calmo, segurando os ombros do colega — E foi você que me ajudou a arranjar esse emprego. Quer que eu desista agora? 'Tá louco?

— Eu sei e peço desculpa, ok?! — Respondeu o mais velho — Vamos para minha casa, hm?! — Sorriu nervoso — A gente arranja um cantinho, sei lá, mas não vou deixar você entrar nessa loja que está praticamente gritando: portal para o inferno! — Apontou para a entrada — Eu já vi essa estrela, eu tenho conhecimento teórico, você sabe — deu leves batidas no próprio peito — E te garanto que não vai sair nenhum anjo dela, viu?!

— Jongdae… — Kyungsoo suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros e curtos, se controlando para não puxá-los.

Antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar em algo que acalmasse o mais velho, ouviram um pequeno sino tocar, atraindo a atenção dos dois que estavam parados em frente a porta, esta que se abriu, revelando um rapaz em um suéter claro, óculos e um sorriso enorme e gentil. O estranho olhou para os dois homens a sua frente, parando seu olhar em Jongdae, que vacilou, com medo.

— Hm… Desculpe me intrometer, mas vocês estão discutindo se minha loja é ou não é demoníaca, muito alto — disse rindo. Apontou para dentro do recinto, mostrando alguns clientes olhando para o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora — E se te conforta — olhou para Kim — Na Cabala essa estrela significa proteção contra o mal, basicamente. A que fica de ponta cabeça que você deve ter visto — riu — Não tem inferno nenhum ali dentro, mas tem ar condicionado e chá de morango com canela.

— Gosto de chá e ar condicionado também é bom — disse Jongdae, como quem não estivesse se importando. O mais novo apenas revirou os olhos e sentiu as bochechas queimarem, com a vergonha que passou.

— Desculpe por isso — pediu Kyungsoo e o desconhecido sorriu — Sou Do Kyungsoo — estendeu sua mão que logo foi aceita de bom grado pelo rapaz, tendo o rosto surpreso ao parecer se lembrar de algo e logo em seguida riu baixo.

— Você é o novo auxiliar — afirmou o dono da loja — Sou Kim Junmyeon, muito prazer! Que bom que chegou, esse fim de semana vão chegar novos livros e a loja vai estar um caos.

Tinha sorte que Junmyeon era alguém gentil e tranquilo, afinal, depois da palhaçada que Jongdae o fez passar bem na frente de seu chefe, Kyungsoo duvidava que alguém em sã consciência ainda o contratasse. Mas aparentemente, o responsável pela loja não ligava muito para isso ou talvez não tivesse sanidade. Pouco importava naquele momento; tinha onde morar, um trabalho e não havia motivos para reclamar, estava bem melhor do que a um tempo atrás.

Enquanto Jongdae estava sentado em um canto tomando seu chá e brincando com as miniaturas de duendes a sua frente, Junmyeon explicava para Kyungsoo sobre o funcionamento da loja, sua função e sobre pagamentos e folgas. A velha burocracia de sempre. O dono falava com uma tranquilidade e eloquência, que quase deixava Do em êxtase ao ouvi-lo; o tipo de pessoa que conseguiria acalmar até mesmo um furacão. Ao terminarem, se juntaram ao Kim, que vez ou outra perguntava sobre algumas peças na prateleira e o dono respondia com o maior prazer.

— Você pode começar segunda, Kyungsoo — disse Junmyeon — Soube que se mudou para a mansão do lago, deve ter muita coisa para arrumar.

— Não muito — mentiu, rindo sem graça. Estava cansado só de imaginar o tanto de caixa e coisas que deveria organizar.

— Está tudo bem — falou o outro — Não vamos abrir esse fim de semana, por causa do carregamento — deu de ombros.

— Hm... Muito obrigado, então. — Kyungsoo sorriu constrangido, terminando seu chá em um silêncio estranhamente confortável, assim que olhou as hora, levantou apressado para ir embora antes que Junmyeon desistisse da ideia — Bem, hora de ir. Vamos, Jongdae — chamou.

O rapaz citado levantou rapidamente, entregando a xícara de volta para Junmyeon e agradecendo pela hospitalidade, mesmo depois de praticamente ter chamado sua intrigante loja de inferno. Embora o medo tenha passado, todas aqueles colares, livros e bichinhos estranhos lhe causavam um pouco de arrepio. Kyungsoo sorriu sem graça e se despediu de seu, agora, chefe.

— Ah! — Junmyeon lembrou-se e correu para porta, a tempo de vê-los entrando no carro — Quase esqueci. Bem-vindo a Dark Hollow! — Acenou e sorriu simpático.

Kyungsoo agradeceu e acenou de volta, entrando no carro logo em seguida, suspirou e contou até cinco mentalmente. Sabia muito bem o que estava por vir e o que teria que aguentar a viagem toda de volta para a mansão. Não demorou muito e logo pôde ouvir a voz estridente do amigo ecoando pelo carro, enquanto engatou a primeira.

— Dark Hollow?! — Exclamou Jongdae — O nome da porra da cidade é Dark Hollow?!

O mais novo suspirou novamente e ligou o rádio. Com toda certeza era muito melhor ouvir _Dead Man’s Party_ do que o monólogo de Jongdae sobre como tinha tudo para dar errado, com todas as pistas que o universo está lidando. Kyungsoo apenas abaixou o vidro da janela, aumentou o som e ignorou seu melhor amigo.

  
  
  
  


✟

  
  
  
  


Ao anoitecer, cercado de caixas abertas e fechadas, Kyungsoo tentava organizar o máximo de coisas possíveis. Jongdae havia partido mais cedo, ficou em uma dúvida eterna entre levar o mais novo de volta e querer ir embora logo. Gritou tanto para que Do tomasse cuidado, e qualquer barulho ele deveria sair correndo da casa imediatamente. O que era um problema, porque a mansão era tão velha que qualquer ar que passasse ali faria barulho; o moreno apenas concordou e se despediu do Kim em meio a risos. E agora estava com um copo de miojo ao seu lado e várias coisas espalhadas pelo chão da sala. Resolveu adiantar a lista de tarefas que sua tia pediu, talvez no dia seguinte tivesse sorte de encontrar alguém para lhe ajudar na cidade. Abriu seu celular e leu os tópicos.

— Arrumar o jardim, portão, deixar o terceiro andar inativo… — Passou o dedo pela tela do aparelho sem muito ânimo — Não andar pela casa de madruga — citou tudo o que ela lhe pediu, mas aquela última condição parecia idiota demais, embora Suzy tenha frizado várias vezes, que era a mais importante de todas. Era quase como se estivesse falando com Jongdae. Apenas deu de ombros, não era como se tivesse muito o que fazer naquela mansão de madrugada, de qualquer forma — Onde é que eu fui me enfiar?

Kyungsoo se espreguiçou grunhindo, estava exausto e nem viu que já estava ficando tarde. Deixou a pequena bagunça por ali mesmo e foi para o quarto, pensaria sobre o que fazer na manhã seguinte. 

Seu aposento foi o primeiro cômodo que organizou, não queria correr o risco de se afundar em poeira e nunca mais conseguir sair. Era mais fácil ele morrer espirrando do que por um demônio. Botou seu celular para carregar — pelo menos a eletricidade parecia estar funcionando muito bem — e se jogou na cama.

Entretanto, por mais que o dia tivesse sido corrido e ele estivesse cansado, Kyungsoo tinha um pequeno problema que o atormentava por muitas noites: a insônia que tinha, por consequência da ansiedade. Toda vez que se sentia ansioso com algo ou uma situação, não havia nada que pudesse lhe fazer dormir. Costumava pintar em noites assim, mas era impossível quando suas telas e pincéis estavam por ai em alguma caixa. Virou-se de um lado para o outro, cobriu-se e descobriu, mas nada funcionou, olhou as hora em seu celular e choramingou ao ver que já era três da madrugada. Não podia ter o privilégio de ficar acordado naquele momento, havia milhões de coisas para fazer e sinceramente, pensar nelas e em sua atual situação naquele momento só alimentava a ansiedade e lhe deixava mais desperto.

Desistiu de ficar na cama e resolveu fazer um pouco do chá que Junmyeon lhe deu de presente. Nunca foi muito fã da bebida, preferia café, no entanto cafeína estava fora de questão naquele momento e se água fervida com flores o ajudava a dormir, então era isso que faria. Com a apenas cueca e uma blusa que costumava usar para dormir, desceu a escadaria em direção à cozinha e a sina de Kyungsoo começou no momento em que ele pôs os pés para fora de seu quarto.

A principal regra foi quebrada e as consequências disso viriam a seguir. A mansão estava escura, apenas a claridade da sala podia ser vista de longe, porém não se importou muito com isso; mexia em seu celular sem preocupação, enquanto caminhava pelo casarão. O vento que passou por si não o abalou, tão pouco o vulto que lhe seguiu por alguns segundos. O ranger das paredes não foram o suficiente para lhe fazer parar, mas apenas um único estroundo fez Kyungsoo saltar no lugar. Um trovão cortou o céu, dando início a forte e repentina tempestade, com direito a relâmpagos e raios. Do olhou ao redor e colocou a mão no coração, na tentativa de acalmá-lo, tomou um enorme susto, que seria deixado de lado, se não fosse pelo suave som de um piano tocando.

Os únicos sons que ecoavam fortes nos ouvidos do moreno era seu coração acelerado e as notas musicais. Mudou sua direção da cozinha para sala e começou a caminhar lentamente até lá. Estava fazendo tudo o que Jongdae e todos os filmes de terror ensinaram a não fazer, ia em direção a sua provável morte. Engoliu em seco, olhando ao redor mais uma vez, antes de continuar e pegou um castiçal que estava ao seu lado. Para ele, era mais provável um invasor de carne e osso, do que um fantasma preso nessa mansão. Que clichê!

Quanto mais se aproximava, mais forte a música ficava, tão alta e ensurdecedor, parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir. Mesmo angustiado e temeroso, continuou, se aproximou com cautela, segurando firme sua única arma em uma mão e um celular, que nem crédito tinha, na outra.

Sua bagunça ainda estava ali, mas a sala não parecia a mesma. A lareira estava acesa com uma chama perigosamente alta, havia quadros de pessoas desconhecidas e as paredes, antes velhas, agora estavam novas, mas conforme aquela música acelerava e aumentava, o papel de parede ia descascando e junto algo escuro e pegajoso descia por elas. Kyungsoo estava suando e tremendo, seu corpo estava arrepiado e ele podia ver o ar saindo da sua boca, de tão frio que o cômodo estava.

Então, finalmente seus olhos pousaram na figura que tocava o piano. Seu cabelo era tão claro, que poderia ser considerado branco, era longo e levemente ondulado, ele estava vestido com um casaco escuro com bordados vermelho e dourado. Por mais que a música soasse pesada, rápida e forte, o estranho mal se mexia. Kyungsoo estava assustado e não conseguiu evitar soltar o ar que nem percebeu que estava segurando.

— Mas que porra! — Sussurrou.

Arregalou os olhos assim que o piano parou bruscamente, fechou a boca e engoliu em seco. Por alguns segundos, tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal, mas era um grande engano de sua parte. As coisas estranhas acontecendo na sala aumentaram, o fogo quase queimava tudo e as paredes não paravam de descascar, os quadros tremiam e Kyungsoo jurava conseguir ouvir gritos e choros. O homem se virava lentamente e o moreno torceu para que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho. Mas como seria? Nem ao menos pregou os olhos.

O desconhecido finalmente revelou seu rosto e Kyungsoo não sabia se ficava aterrorizado ou admirado. Ninguém, em toda sua existência, tinha feições como aquelas. A pele pálida, os olhos de um azul tão claro quanto o céu da manhã e a parte que deveria ser branca em seu glóbulos ocular, estava preenchido de vermelho, os lábios do pianista se repuxaram em um sorriso sinistro, mostrando os dentes afiados, quase animalesco. Já era tarde demais para fugir dali, principalmente depois da voz grave e imponente do estranho que se fez presente.

— Olá!


	2. O Contrato Infernal

Naquele silêncio, preenchido apenas pela chuva forte que caía sem trégua, tudo na casa parecia relativamente normal e velho, como deveria ser. A única diferença, no entanto, eram as duas pessoas no sofá encarando-se incessantemente. Kyungsoo estava arredio, curioso e um tanto frustrado; sentia-se um louco. A outra pessoa estava calma, séria e a espera de alguma fala de Do, já que após o início daquele encontro, as coisas não caminharam para algo muito tranquilo. 

O moreno assim que ouviu aquele ser lhe cumprimentar, não perdeu tempo em jogar o que tinha em mãos na direção dele. O que incluía um castiçal velho e o celular, o que foi um total fracasso, já que aquele homem desapareceu e reapareceu ao lado do artista, como mágica. Não é preciso nem dizer que o soco, proveniente do susto que levou, passou direto pelo rosto do desconhecido. E entre uma correria pela mansão, coisas sendo arremessada inutilmente, Kyungsoo tentando se esconder em algum lugar e o estranho tentando falar algo, ali estavam: uma hora depois, com um celular com a tela quebrada, o dono da casa todo suado e desarrumado, enquanto aquele ser esquisito tentava sorrir simpático.

O moreno suspirou e fechou os olhos, recostando no sofá. Coçando a cabeça, ele riu soprado, indignado com toda aquela situação. Nem mesmo sentia medo, estava com raiva, pois tudo o que queria era um chá e acabou ganhando um possível fantasma. Uma pequena voz em sua cabeça sussurrava em como Jongdae estava certo no fundo e Kyungsoo odiou isso. Era impossível, ilógico e irreal demais para si. Visto que Do não pretendia iniciar uma conversa, o homem limpou a garganta e disse:

— Sinto muito, não pretendia assustá-lo. Minha aparência não está muito amigável. — Sua face séria não demonstrava estar arrependido — Eu não estava em um feliz momento.

— Eu não me assustei. — Kyungsoo mentiu, endireitando-se no assento. Ele cruzou os braços e comprimiu os lábios, não percebendo o canto da boca do outro levantar minimamente.

— Meu nome é Chanyeol Lassus Dufay Park — levantou e curvou o tronco levemente.

— O quê? — Franziu o cenho e logo depois revirou os olhos — Tanto faz, sou Do Kyungsoo. Se acostume em ser chamado só de Park Chanyeol agora, são as únicas partes que consigo lembrar desse nome — resmungou impaciente — Não sei de onde veio, mas com com certeza não deveria estar aqui.

— Concordo — suspirou — Mas infelizmente, estou preso nesta mansão desde o milênio passado — lamentou.

Kyungsoo parou alguns segundos, analisando Chanyeol. Desde as botas escuras até os olhos azuis e vermelhos que lhe olhavam intensamente. Tudo em Park gritava “esquisito”, seja pela aparencia, pelas roupas, o modo de falar ou o simples fato de ele ser um fantasma na sala de estar de Do.

— Grande coisa, também sou do milênio passado. Nasci em 1992. — Do revirou os olhos.

— E eu em 1760. — Chanyeol falou sorrindo e Do paralisou por alguns segundos.

— E agora? Como vai ser? — Kyungsoo perguntou, após se recuperar da informação — Você me mata ou me assombra até eu enlouquecer e sair dessa mansão?

— Nada disso são opções viáveis — respondeu inexpressivo — Sim, eu sou um fantasma, mas não é tão simples assim, pois também sou um vampiro.

O curto instante de silêncio que se instalou ali, foi tempo o suficiente para fazer Kyungsoo repensar suas estranhar escolhas de vida. Algumas horas atrás era apenas desempregado, praticamente um sem teto, e agora, estava ouvindo sandices de um ser que se dizia um vampiro fantasma, às quatro horas da manhã. A vontade de jogar o celular na direção do Park crescia novamente.

— Eu até tenho perguntas, mas sendo bem sincero... — Suspirou — Eu não quero saber — levantou, cansado daquilo, e sentindo sua cabeça começar a doer. Porém Chanyeol foi mais rápido e se colocou na frente de Kyungsoo, antes que pudesse alcançar a porta.

— Só um instante. — Chanyeol pediu — Apenas desejo que me ouça por um momento — apontou para o sofá, mas seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Kyungsoo, que apenas suspirou e voltou a se sentar.

— Não tenho muitas opções, já que aparentemente não há um canto nesta casa que você não apareça. — Do resmungou, lembrando do quanto tentou fugir de Park uma hora atrás.

— Esta mansão pertencia a minha família e infelizmente eu morri neste local — disse pesaroso — Meus movimentos se limitando à este terreno.

— E como você morreu? — Apesar de não admitir, estava curioso.

Chanyeol levou sua mão até seu peito, fingindo ajeitar seu casaco. Sentiu-se levemente encurralado, mas não deixou transparecer, apenas suspirou e decidiu contar aquilo que deveria ser contado e não o que Kyungsoo queria saber.

— Um acidente. — Park falou — Caí da escada.

— Porra! Que jeitinho mais “novela” de morrer, ein?! — Kyungsoo disse e Chanyeol deu de ombros — Mas você já era vampiro?

— Eu estava no começo de minha transformação — respondeu simplista. Do negou levemente com a cabeça, incrédulo em estar acreditando em tudo aquilo, ele respirou fundo e cruzou os braços.

— E agora? — Perguntou — Vamos virar colegas de quarto? Essa conversa toda é só uma brincadeira com a presa ou algo do tipo, antes de matar…

— Já lhe disse que não irei te matar. — Park afirmou.

— Tecnicamente não disse, mas tudo bem. — Do murmurou.

— Eu só preciso de um pequeno e único favor — disse. Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça, indicando para que o fantasma falasse o que ele queria.

— Mas já aviso que não vou matar ninguém, nem roubar. — Kyungsoo alertou.

— Eu apenas preciso de seu corpo emprestado.

Os olhos do moreno que tentava a todo momento evitar encarar Chanyeol, arregalaram-se e voltaram-se rapidamente para Park, que mantinha a expressão calma e séria, como se tivesse pedido por uma caneta emprestada.

— Não mesmo! — Kyungsoo exclamou. Levantando indignado, começou a sair do cômodo para longe de Chanyeol, que começou a seguir Do.

— Prometo lhe recompensar muito bem. — Park insistiu. Aquela frase enfureceu ainda mais o moreno, que levantou sua cabeça para encara aquele fantasma maior que si, sem medo algum.

— Como? — Do franziu o cenho com raiva, parando no meio do caminho — Você tem sorte que eu não consigo chutar essa merda que você tem entre as pernas — grunhiu, voltando a caminhar pesadamente de volta para o seu quarto, com Chanyeol em seu encalço.

— É só durante a noite. — Chanyeol tentou explicar, mas parou ao ver o menor se voltar para si vermelho de raiva, apontando o dedo. O fantasma estaria mentindo, se dissesse que lá no fundo não estava se divertindo com o duplo sentido daquela conversa.

— Escuta aqui, seu fantasma de merda — falou entredentes — Eu posso estar no fundo do poço, falido, sem amor ou qualquer estabilidade nessa vida — aproximou-se de Park — Mas eu não vou ser um prostituto do além! — Kyungsoo exclamou — Eu assisti _American Horror Story_ , eu vi o episódio daquele moleque esquisito naquela roupa preta de borracha, eu posso não ter um útero, mas eu não vou arriscar minha vida para dar à luz ao anti cristo ou qualquer que seja a coisa estranha que vier de você.

Kyungsoo se virou, marchando para seu quarto e bateu a porta com força ao entrar no cômodo. Com a respiração pesada e a mente confusa, sentiu o sangue ferver ao ouvir o “favor” que Chanyeol tanto queria. Do até tinha umas fantasias sexuais, mas dormir com um fantasma barra vampiro, com certeza não era uma delas. Estava tão imerso na loucura que ouviu, que nem ao menos percebeu que Park havia entrado no quarto e lhe olhava, ao lado da mesa que tinha no quarto.

— Não é que o que está pensando. — Chanyeol se fez presente, assustando Kyungsoo — Perdão.

— Como você entrou? — Do perguntou o óbvio e o fantasma apenas ficou em silêncio, permitindo que Do respondesse a própria pergunta — Esquece. Dá o fora daqui — apontou para porta.

— Kyungsoo, você está enganado — aproximou-se calmamente — Não pretendo dormir com você ou fazê-lo dar à luz… — Arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente confuso — O que eu acho impossível de acontecer, mas compreendo seu receio. Me expressei de modo errôneo, me perdoe.

— Então nada de usar meu corpo? — Kyungsoo olhou desconfiado.

— Bem, quando digo que preciso de seu corpo emprestado, seria como uma possessão — explicou — Não irá doer nada. Minha alma possui seu corpo e você passa para um estado de espírito.

— E quem me garante que você não vai fugir com meu corpo e não devolver? — Olhou seriamente para o maior.

— Nossos corpos voltam para o estado original às três da manhã em ponto. Mesmo que eu não o devolva antes, instantaneamente minha alma será puxada para fora e a sua para dentro. — Chanyeol esclareceu.

Kyungsoo se sentou na cama e suspirou, levou seu indicador e dedão até boca, em sua velha mania de arrancar a pele ressecada de seus lábios, pouco se importando machucaria ou não. Park observou Do silenciosamente, esperando por sua resposta, entretanto o moreno parecia concentrado demais para isso. Mas ao contrário do que Chanyeol imaginava, o que o artista pensava era um jeito de fugir daquela situação; não tinha muitas escolhas, se ficasse na casa, teria aquela fantasma lhe atormentando todas as noite — e de problemas para interromper seu sono, já basta a insônia —, mas também não poderia simplesmente ir embora, pois não tinha nem onde cair morto praticamente. Teria que escolher entre o ruim e o pior ainda. O menor grunhiu irritado e encarou o ser sobrenatural de postura impecável à sua frente.

— E no que isso me beneficia? — Kyungsoo perguntou. Chanyeol sorriu ladino, sentindo seu desejo dando indícios de que se realizaria.

— Você herdará toda a minha herança — ofereceu — Toda a minha riqueza acumulada e escondida nessa mansão, será sua. — Chanyeol sorriu pequeno ao ver que o moreno arregalou os olhos.

— Tem um tesouro escondido nessa casa? — O fantasma apenas acenou positivamente e Do arfou, quando o vampiro apontou para o espelho do quarto e lá mostrou várias jóias, pedras preciosas, obras e artefatos que poderiam valer milhões — Onde está tudo isso?

— Aceita minha proposta? — Park perguntou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas e o artista cruzou os braços, desconfiado.

— Quem me garante que essa herança existe? — Perguntou — E que garantia eu tenho de que você vai mesmo me dar tudo isso?

Chanyeol riu levemente, mantendo sua postura. Gostava da firmeza, teimosia e desconfiança de Kyungsoo, que se mostrava bem esperto até, para uma pessoa um pouco desesperada. Mas não poderia ser hipócrita, Park estava em uma situação tão desesperadora quanto o humano. Há décadas tentava encontrar alguém que aceitasse seu acordo, mas nada dava certo. Depois de praticamente um século vivendo sozinho naquela mansão, Suzy apareceu, mas era muito esperta e nunca andou pela casa de noite, consequentemente não encontrou o fantasma.

— Eu lhe dou a minha palavra. — Chanyeol assegurou e o outro riu.

— Me desculpa, mas essa besteira de dar a palavra não funciona neste século — desdenhou — Não é um contrato, não é passado em cartório, não tem valor ou garantia nenhuma — listou nos dedos — Então sua palavra não vale mais do que bosta de gato para mim — disse por fim — Sem ofensa.

— Não me ofendeu. — Chanyeol falou, um pouco confuso — Eu acho — murmurou — Mas haverá um contrato — pegou de dentro do seu casaco um papel enrolado em uma fita vermelha e estendeu para Kyungsoo.

Olhando para o contrato estendido em sua direção, Do hesitou. De fato, precisava de muito de dinheiro, o emprego na loja de Junmyeon e a mansão eram temporários, logo teria que dar um jeito de tentar se estabelecer novamente. Há meses não conseguia nada em sua área ou em qualquer outra, já não tinha uma casa e se sua tia decidisse lhe tirar dali, era só ela estalar os dedos e Kyungsoo estaria de mala e cuia no olho da rua. Sentia-se um completo idiota por estar sendo tentado pelas palavras de um ser simpático, mas que com certeza não era nenhum fantasminha camarada.

Não se prolongou mais e pegou o contrato oferecido, não havia assinado nada, mas sentia que aquela batalha Chanyeol já havia ganhado. Era uma herança de séculos que estava em jogo, mas também a saúde de seu próprio corpo, que para falar sinceramente, não era tão saudável assim. Um pouco apressado e tentando fingir tranquilidade — algo que já não existia em sua vida —, Kyungsoo desamarrou a fitinha vermelha e desenrolou o contrato. E ali estava: proposta e regras a serem seguidas, simples e de fácil entendimento.

— O corpo só será tocado em sentido sexual com permissão do proprietário? — Do leu a primeira regra indignado — Por que isso está em questão? Eu já disse que não sou um prostituto do além.

— É uma regra para sua segurança, Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol explicou. — Meu interesse em seu corpo não é sexual.

O mais novo estreitou os olhos, mas concordou. Pensou que talvez, até no século XVIII eles soubessem o que era consentimento, afinal. Ou Chanyeol era particularmente a frente do seu tempo, de qualquer forma, estava aliviado com aquela regra.

— O proprietário sentirá tudo, enquanto se mantiver em um raio de dez metros do corpo. — Kyungsoo leu um pouco confuso.

— Quanto maior a distância, menor as sensações físicas. — Park explicou, percebendo a confusão estampada na face do moreno.

— Eu já sabia — resmungou constrangido e o fantasma sorriu — Quando a troca ocorre, o proprietário assume a forma de um espírito, pois só uma alma por vez é permitida no corpo — falou a terceira regra — Se até às três horas da manhã o corpo não for devolvido, a alma do proprietário é puxada de volta, independente do lugar e tudo retorna à seu estado natural — citou a quarta e última regra. Kyungsoo levantou seu olhar, encontrando os olhos claros de Chanyeol em si, fixos, com uma fagulha de ansiedade disfarçada pelo semblante educado e estupidamente sereno. Se Jongdae estivesse ali com eles, teria desmaiado a cada olhar de Park e dado um belo de um grito no ouvido de Do, tentando fazer o moreno voltar ao seus sentidos, porque só poderia estar maluco por cogitar aquela proposta — Eu aceito.

— Excelente! — Chanyeol exclamou — Agora só é preciso assinar.

— Certo. — Kyungsoo suspirou, começando a procurar por alguma caneta em sua cômoda sob os olhos atentos de Park — Mas quanto tempo isso vai durar? Não é para sempre, né?!

— Só até eu achar algum descendente — franziu a testa, confuso com o que o mais novo procurava. — O que está procurando?

— Uma caneta — respondeu sem interesse — E você sabe onde está esse descendente? — Do bagunçou praticamente sua mala inteira atrás de algo para assinar e Chanyeol ficou confuso.

— Nem ao menos sei se minha linhagem continuou — respondeu rapidamente, levantando a cabeça para ver melhor o outro. — O contrato é assinado com sangue, jovem Do.

Park falou com se fosse a coisa mais óbvia em todo o universo e Kyungsoo paralisou, virou sua cabeça rapidamente, incrédulo com que acabou de ouvir. Não sabia se era pelo fato de Chanyeol nem mesmo ter conhecimento se algum descendente seu estava vivo, ou pela forma que teria que assinar aquele contrato. Se tinha algo nesse mundo que deixava Do com as pernas bambas, era ver seu próprio sangue. Nem o pior filme de terror de gênero splatter conseguia lhe deixar tão nauseado, quanto fazer exame de sangue. O artista riu de nervoso, perguntando se o vampiro estava brincando, mas Park apenas sorriu e negou calmamente, aproximando-se do mais novo.

Chanyeol foi o primeiro, mordeu sua própria mão e deixou que seu sangue pingasse na folha estendida sobre a cama. Em seguida, olhou para Kyungsoo, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo, o que demorou um pouco mais, já que tentava acalmar sua respiração descompassada. 

A tesoura na escrivaninha brilhava irritantemente, lembrando-o de que estava ali para ser usada, e então a pegou; trêmulo, tentou fazer um corte em seu dedo, porém não conseguiu em sua completa covardia. Estendeu o objeto afiado para o fantasma, mas ele recusou, alegando que não tinha como fazer isso pelo artista, já que era um fantasma. Sem muitas opções, Do respirou fundo, e de uma única vez, fez o corte em seu dedo; sem olhar diretamente para o sangue escorrendo, apenas estendeu a mão acima do papel e deixou que o contrato fosse selado finalmente.

— Está feito. — Chanyeol disse aliviado.

— É… — Kyungsoo sorriu sem graça, deitando-se na cama ao se sentir fraco e sonolento.

O corte não foi fundo, tampouco era grande. Até mesmo um acidente ao cortar legumes seria mais grave, mas Do e seu estranho problema com seu próprio sangue não aguentaram muito tempo. Nem mesmo ouviu o que Chanyeol dizia, estava com os olhos fixo em seu dedo ensanguentado, a única coisa que deu tempo para fazer antes de apagar completamente, foi pegar o lenço oferecido por Park e colocar em volta da mão.

O fantasma, vendo o processo de desmaio do artista, riu abaixo. De todas as coisa que Kyungsoo poderia ter medo, aquela era a mais improvável de se pensar. Park se perguntou se Do ficaria bem, caso fosse consigo em uma de suas noites livres. Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado e sorriu, observando o moreno dormindo, antes de lhe deixar descansar. O sol já despontava na janela e sua hora de transitar pela mansão havia chegado ao fim.

  
  
  
  


✟

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo acordou assustado, suado e buscando por ar. Sentando-se na cama, olhou ao redor de seu quarto, mas tudo o que viu foram suas malas e algumas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Lembrou-se da noite anterior, de Chanyeol e do maldito contrato, pensando ter sido tudo um sonho maluco, observou sua mão que ainda segurava o lenço emprestado; o suspiro de arrependimento não poderia ter sido mais angustiante. Algo em si gritava, lhe dizendo que aquele acordo foi uma péssima decisão — estranhamente, a voz parecia muito com a de Jongdae. E por falar no Kim, o nome dele brilhava na tela rachada do celular, Do grunhiu. Dez ligações perdidas e não era nem meio dia ainda, o mais velho ligava para o artista mais vezes em uma semana, do que a própria mãe do moreno o fazia em um ano.

Rejeitou a chamada e mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já retornaria. Estava faminto e grudando de tanto suor. Com muita preguiça, pegou algumas roupas e foi tomar um banho, que para o seu azar, teve que ser frio; apenas mais uma das milhares coisas para arrumar naquela casa. 

Enquanto repensava em suas escolhas de vida no chuveiro, lembrou em como Park aparecia e desaparecia quando bem quisesse. E aquela foi a primeira vez que Kyungsoo tomou banho tentando cobrir suas partes íntimas. Já no café da manhã, teve que se contentar com o pacote de bolacha e uma caixinha de suco, de qualidades duvidosas, que estavam em sua mochila.

O silêncio naquela mansão durante o dia era tão bizarro quanto à noite. Enquanto mastigava aqueles biscoitos secos, Kyungsoo andou pela mansão calmamente, observando cada canto. Entrar naquela casa era como se desconectar do mundo lá fora, se não ficasse esperto, nem veria o tempo passar. Entrava nos cômodos com a desculpa de conhecer melhor o ambiente, mas na verdade ele estava tentando encontrar Chanyeol e ter certeza de que tudo aquilo não foi um sonho, embora o corte em seu dedo ainda ardesse, lhe mostrando a realidade. 

Não notou quando seus pés o levaram para o terceiro andar, a área proibida do casarão; por mais alto que fosse, a luz do sol quase não entrava ali. Janelas estavam fechadas com ripas de madeira e todas as portas estavam trancadas, por mais extenso que fosse o terceiro andar, havia apenas três cômodos. Curioso como sempre foi, esquecendo-se totalmente das regras, Do tentou abrir um dos quartos, mas antes que pudesse tocar a maçaneta um estrondo ecoou forte junto com algo batendo em uma das janelas, assustando-o. Uma das ripas havia caído e ao que tudo indicava, algum pássaro acertou o vidro da janela. Ignorando o susto e o terceiro andar, Kyungsoo correu para fora da casa, nem ao menos notou o vulto no canto do corredor que lhe observou esse tempo todo.

Ao chegar no local que o pássaro caiu, Kyungsoo reconheceu a espécie. Não era difícil não identificar um corvo, e aquele parecia ter machucado uma de suas asas. Ao mesmo tempo que ficou com dó, o moreno achou aquele um pouco idiota por se jogar contra uma janela de repente. Não tinha como ter dado problema no freio instintivo do sistema das aves. Vendo o animal tentar levantar voo inutilmente, Do resolveu ligar para Jongdae; o único veterinário que conhecia, afinal.

— Finalmente! — Jongdae exclamou na linha — Já estava ligando para uma funerária. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, com o exagero do amigo.

— Não ia nem investigar para saber o que aconteceu comigo? — Brincou.

— Tenho cara de detetive dos mortos? — Perguntou retoricamente — Eu que não mexo no vespeiro do monstro que te matou.

Do achava graça dos cenários hipotéticos de Jongdae, onde o artista estava morto. O Kim conseguia falar com tanta convicção, que às vezes se sentia um defunto discutindo sua própria morte.

— Estou bem, só dormi demais. — Kyungsoo disse — Mas preciso da sua ajuda, uma pássaro bateu na janela de casa e acho que ele machucou a asa — abaixou-se para ter uma visão melhor do animal, que tentava fugir.

— Que tipo de pássaro? — Jongdae perguntou. Do demorou alguns segundos para responder, pois sabia muito bem qual seria a reação do Kim.

— Um corvo. — E ao contrário do que esperava, não houve indignação ou gritos, apenas um longo suspiro de decepção e cansaço. Kyungsoo quis rir, mas isso só iria irritar ainda mais o Kim.

— Você precisa de mais algum sinal? — Jongdae resmungou.

— Sim, preciso de um sinal, de um alô, de uma chance 'pro amor, que hoje eu não tô legal — Kyungsoo riu — Vai me ajudar ou não, caralho? — Perguntou impaciente.

— Eu te odeio. — Jongdae bufou — Qual o estado do corvo? Ele está sangrando ou paralisado?

— Não, ele está se mexendo, tentando fugir e sem machucados. — Kyungsoo explicou — Só não consegue voar.

— Certo, tenta pegar ele com cuidado com luvas ou uma toalha e coloca em alguma caixa confortável — disse didático. — Não precisa dar comida ou água agora, vai observando ele e tenta encontrar um veterinário na cidade ou centro de recuperação, mas cuidado ao pegá-lo.

— Só isso? — Perguntou decepcionado.

— E você quer mais o quê? Que eu te ensine a ser veterinário por telefone? — Jongdae debochou — Só mantém ele aquecido e seguro, até você achar algum profissional.

— Você é um profissional.

— Os animais que me perdoem, mas eu não vou aí para cuidar de um corvo que se jogou contra sua mansão mal assombrada, Kyungsoo. — Jongdae disse.

— Muito obrigado — ironizou.

Após a ligação, Kyungsoo correu para mansão em busca de alguma toalha para enrolar o pássaro e fazer como Jongdae lhe instruiu. Precisava ir até a cidade de qualquer jeito, então deixaria o corvo em algum cantinho de seu quarto e iria ver se conseguia achar algum veterinário. Mesmo hesitante em deixar a ave sozinha na mansão, não tinha muitas opções, teria que ir andando até o centro e temia que isso acabasse prejudicando ainda mais o animal. Ao deixar o corvo em uma caixa com toalhas em seu quarto, Kyungsoo foi para a cidade. Era uma boa caminhada até lá, mas nada muito cansativo, teria aproveitado a paisagem se não estivesse com tanta pressa.

Enquanto Do ia para o centro tentar achar alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar com os problemas da casa, a caixa com o pequeno corvo foi aberta, deixando a ave agitada e crocitando incessantemente. As mãos frias que o pegou com delicadeza, só fez o bicho se mexer ainda mais, correndo o risco de piorar seu machucado. E foi quando os pequenos olhos do animal encontraram-se com aquele olhar cristalino, que o silêncio reinou novamente na mansão de Dark Hollow.

Já Kyungsoo não teve muita sorte em sua caçada por um faz-tudo. O máximo que conseguiu foi um eletricista, que só poderia ir na mansão segunda; o tanto que Do teve que insistir, quase se ajoelhando e pedindo misericórdia… Ninguém naquela cidade parecia ser muito aberto em fazer algo na propriedade de Suzy, pelo jeito. Já o único veterinário que encontrou, estava totalmente fora de questão e de orçamento, sem falar que o profissional dizia não tratar de aves, então teria que cobrar um preço maior. Aquele foi o cúmulo da indignação do moreno. O artista passou o caminho todo de volta pedindo desculpas mentalmente para o pássaro, enquanto comia uns docinhos que comprou junto com as compras da semana. Poderia não ter água quente, mas pelo menos teria algo decente para comer. Bendito seja o dinheiro que Suzy lhe mandou, pois Kyungsoo já não tinha um tostão no bolso.

Ao chegar em casa não perdeu tempo em colocar armadilhas para ratos, baratas e deixar as sacolas de compras no balcão da cozinha, para logo em seguida correr até seu quarto em busca do pássaro. Franziu o cenho ao ver que não havia nenhum sinal da ave no cômodo, procurou por todos os cantos, mas foi em vão. Coçou a nuca confuso, tinha certeza que não tinha como o corvo sair, já que portas e janelas estavam fechadas. Sentou-se na cama cansado e frustrado, estava começando a crer que estava ficando louco; tudo que interagia consigo naquela mansão sumia de repente. Primeiro Chanyeol e agora a ave, estava começando a duvidar de sua própria existência. E quando ia arrumar sua compras, ouviu um barulho no terceiro andar — para uma área abandonada, fazia barulhos até demais.

Qual foi a sua surpresa quando chegou lá e encontrou o corvo, no batente de uma janela, naquele corredor empoeirado. Ele não tentava voar, estava apenas parado. Kyungsoo estava tão feliz em ver o animal que nem mesmo teve o trabalho de se questionar como a ave chegou ali.

— Aí está você! — Exclamou aliviado — Estava começando a achar que eu estava ficando louco, já ia marcar um médico. Como você saiu do quarto? — Aproximou-se do pássaro, tirando seu casaco para enrolar o pássaro. Seria perigoso, tanto para o bicho quanto para Kyungsoo se o moreno simplesmente segurasse o corvo com as mãos nuas.

Ao devolver o pássaro para a caixa, Do ainda ficou um pouco mais com ele, no quarto. Sentiu-se mal por não poder fazer mais nada além daquilo pelo animalzinho. Até comprou algumas bagas para ele. Cuidaria do bicho o quanto pudesse, mas não sabia muito o que poderia ser feito. Após deixar um pouco de água e frutos para a ave, Kyungsoo correu para cozinha. Estava faminto, já era quase cinco horas, mas sentia como se não tivesse feito nada o dia todo. Arrumou as compras, cozinhou algo para si e decidiu dormir um pouco, ignorando totalmente a bagunça de sua mudança. Deixaria para domingo, e também, ainda teria a noite toda pela frente — pelo menos, era o que ele imaginava.

Estirado em sua cama, tremeu ao sentir uma corrente de ar fria passar por ele. Encolhendo-se para ficar mais aquecido, tentou procurar alguma coberta, mas tudo que sua mão alcançou foi a vontade de todo aquele frio. Kyungsoo abriu os olhos, sentindo seu membro esfriar tanto ao ponto de endurecer seu dedos e deu de cara com Chanyeol, em toda sua postura, sentado na cama ao lado do artista. O moreno levou um tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo e Park riu.

— Aconselho afastar sua mão de minha perna. — Chanyeol alertou — Ela vai ficar mais gelada a cada segundo.

Kyungsoo suspirou e se afastou, levantando-se da cama. Franziu o cenho irritado, ainda sonolento, olhou para as horas em seu celular e grunhiu ao ver que já passava das nove da noite. Definitivamente teria dificuldades em cair no sono tão cedo, mas pela forma que Chanyeol olhava-o, não era com isso que Do deveria estar preocupado no momento.

— Achei que você era só um sonho estranho. Não te vi em lugar nenhum mais cedo. — Kyungsoo murmurou. Não teve nem um vislumbre de Park o dia todo, mas convenientemente o dito cujo estava ali agora, em sua cama.

O fantasma segurou seu sorriso, achando graça no fato do mais novo ter lhe procurado pela casa. E mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria lhe ver tão facilmente. As coisas costumam acontecer para Chanyeol apenas quando o sol se põe.

— O sol e eu não temos uma relação muito boa. — Chanyeol disse sorrindo, mostrando os dentes pontiagudos — Até no pós morte ele não gosta muito de mim.

— E o que você quer? — Kyungsoo perguntou, espreguiçando-se. Park observou o artista da cabeça ao pés.

— Seu corpo — respondeu simplista.

Do tinha plena certeza que não iria se acostumar com o quão direto Chanyeol conseguia ser. Todas as vezes que Park fosse falar daquele jeito tranquilo e educado, que queria o corpo do mais novo, Kyungsoo iria engasgar — não tinha culpa do mais velho não perceber o duplo sentido de suas frase.

O moreno lembrou-se do contrato e suspirou ao olhar para o fantasma, que parecia alguém esperando por sua encomenda. O mais novo assentiu um pouco hesitante e Park se levantou rapidamente, aproximando-se do menor. Kyungsoo deu um passo para trás nervoso, fazendo o vampiro parar.

— Vai doer? — Do perguntou temeroso, olhando fixo para o mais velho, enquanto arrancava a pele seca dos lábios com os dentes. Chanyeol desviou seus olhos por alguns instantes para aquela ação e negou convicto, assegurando que Kyungsoo não sentiria nada.

— Apenas feche os olhos e respire fundo três vezes. — Chanyeol falou — Na terceira segure a respiração e solte quando eu disser para fazê-lo.

E Kyungsoo obedeceu, endireitou sua postura e fechou os olhos. Na primeira respiração profunda, Park se aproximou, na segunda estava ainda mais perto do mais novo. Do conseguiu sentir a corrente de ar fria passando por si levemente, não notando o quão próximo estava de Chanyeol, que lhe observava intensamente. Na terceira e última, o artista inspirou profundamente e segurou, esperando o mais velho dizer algo.

— Expire, Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol pediu. Só naquele momento o moreno notou estar perto demais do mais velho.

Sentindo um calafrio passar por seu corpo e de repente sentiu-se leve, ao colocar o ar para fora de seus pulmões. Ainda sentia frio, mas não parecia mais tão incômodo como antes. Estava com medo de abrir os olhos, por isso foi preciso Chanyeol lhe assegurar que não havia nada de errado. Naquele curto momento lembrou-se de um filme de terror que assistiu com Jongdae e arrependeu-se de aceitar ficar fora de seu próprio corpo.

— Abra os olhos, Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol pediu — Já está finalizado.

Aos poucos, Do abriu os olhos, com medo do que poderia ver, mas tudo o que seu olhar captou foi sua própria imagem. Era como olhar para um reflexo no espelho, mas que tinha vontades individuais, não pôde evitar ficar paralisado por um momento. Sua mente deu um nó e ele não soube o que aconteceu ou como, perdido entre olhar para o seu estado atual ou antigo. Seu corpo, seu cabelo, seu olhos e sorriso… Era tudo seu, porém não era ele quem guiava seu corpo agora, e sim, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ofegou e deu um passo em falso sentindo-se tonto, correu para o espelho e percebeu que nada em si mudou, sua imagem era a mesma, com exceção de que sentia-se extremamente leve e estava um pouco mais pálido. Voltou-se para Park, que agora tinha as mesmas feições do moreno e franziu o cenho, aproximou-se e tentou tocar naquele rosto tão familiar, mas preferiu não fazê-lo.

— Eu tenho poderes? — Kyungsoo perguntou confuso, fazendo o vampiro rir.

— Creio que não — respondeu sincero.

— Consigo atravessar paredes? — Questionou novamente.

— Provavelmente.

— E assustar alguém? — Um sorriso despontou nos lábios de Do, ao perguntar isso.

— Só eu posso interagir com você, Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol disse gentilmente e o sorriso do artista morreu.

— Mas que lixo de fantasma que eu sou, então — deixou os ombros caírem, um pouco desapontado. Bufou chateado e olhou para o mais velho, que agora estava com seu corpo; ainda era extremamente bizarro aquela situação para Kyungsoo — Certo, mas e agora? O que você vai fazer?

— Tomar banho — respondeu.

Chanyeol abriu um largo sorriso, deixando o mais novo estático. Aparentemente aquela simples ação parecia deixar Park muito animado, como uma criança prestes a ir brincar com os amigos. E algo em Kyungsoo formigou, dizendo-lhe que nada de bom aconteceria a partir daquela simples resposta do vampiro. Seria uma longa, longa noite.

  
  
  
  


✟

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo poderia ter ficado constrangido ou até mesmo furioso, mas quem estava sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado era Chanyeol. Não pelo fato de estar no corpo de outra pessoa e ter que lavá-lo, porque isso pouco importava para ele, seu único desejo era sentir novamente a água correndo por sua pele e o frescor de um belo banho tomado. O Park só não esperava ter o dono do corpo elogiando tanto sua “propriedade”. Do não se fez de rogado e juntou-se ao mais velho no banheiro, assegurando-se de que o vampiro não iria fazer nada de errado e porque parecia fascinante se olhar de fora, quando Chanyeol tirou a camisa.

— É incrível! — Do animou-se — Eu consigo sentir a água em mim, como se fosse eu quem estivesse tomando banho. — Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, assim como Park, que deixou a água gelada molhar seu rosto — Mas sabe o que é mais incrível? Minha bunda — sorriu orgulhoso e Chanyeol engasgou — Eu nunca tinha notado como ela é redondinha, rapaz. Olha, parece um pêssego! — Gesticulou, fingindo apertar algo com as mãos, enquanto olhava para o corpo que agora estava com o mais velho.

— Kyungsoo. — Park chamou, um pouco constrangido, mas foi ignorado.

— Sinceramente, não sei como não consegui uma fodinha nesses meses — indignou-se — Eu sou gostoso 'pra caralho!

Chanyeol preferiu deixar de lado os auto elogios de Kyungsoo e se focar na sensação que tanto sentiu saudades, ainda mais de forma tão moderna, já que em sua época não existiam chuveiros, o mais perto de água caindo em cascata eram as cachoeiras. Passava o sabonete pelo corpo, desligando-se do mundo externo, no entanto se esqueceu completamente que Do estava perto e conseguia sentir tudo o que Park fazia. Quando o artista parou de focar em sua beleza e começou a sentir as sensações, as coisas ficaram um pouco esquisitas. O vampiro não estava tocando o mais novo diretamente, mas ao mesmo tempo estava e o moreno sentiu-se esquisito com aquilo.

— C-Chanyeol, acho que já está bom. — Kyungsoo gaguejou, tentando se manter firme — Vai acabar me adoecendo se ficar mais tempo nessa água gelada.

— Ah, perdão. — Park despertou de seu transe e rapidamente desligou o chuveiro, pegando a toalha que estava pendurada. Do achou melhor sair de perto de Chanyeol por enquanto, só até o vampiro terminar de se arrumar e tudo parecer um pouco menos… Estranho.

O desejo seguinte era o mais simples, porém um pouco complicado. Chanyeol ansiava por comida humana, mas ele não sabia cozinhar nada e Kyungsoo tão pouco conseguia segurar uma panela. O único jeito foi ensinar Park a fazer o bom e velho miojo, um pouco desapontador para Do, que esperava comer algo mais saboroso naquela noite, mas pelo jeito, ele próprio não faria nada por algumas horas. Entre algumas pequena queimaduras de cozinha e uma massa de miojo empapada demais, Chanyeol parecia estar muito contente em comer aquele prato de sódio, gordura e conservantes que vem em um pacotinho. Kyungsoo suspirou entediado, com uma mão apoiando sua cabeça sobre a mesa, observando Park se deliciar com a comida.

— E eu achando que não ia precisar mais comer isso por um bom tempo. — Kyungsoo murmurou desgostoso.

— Esse prato é uma delícia. — Chanyeol disse, dando sua última garfada — De fato, uma invenção incrível.

— A comida no século dezoito deve ter sido uma merda. — Kyungsoo pontuou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Do acompanhou com o olhar, Park limpar os lábios e se levantar, como algum nobre de um filme histórico.

Pensou que aquela troca de corpo não foi tão ruim quanto imaginava, Chanyeol só queria fazer coisas normais. Riu sozinho, sentindo-se bobo por pensar que Park faria algum tipo de ritual estranho ou fosse virar um assassino em série, ferrando completamente a vida do artista. Bobagem!

— A refeição estava ótima, mas preciso ir ou não terei tempo. — Chanyeol disse um pouco eufórico.

— Claro, vai lá. — Kyungsoo falou sem perceber, ainda perdido em seus próprios pensamento. Quando Park já estava perto da porta de entrada da mansão, foi quando o artista percebeu o que acabou de falar e correu até o saguão. — Espera aí! Ir aonde?

— Até a cidade — respondeu calmo.

— Você não me falou disso — riu nervoso. — O que vai fazer lá?

Chanyeol hesitou, o que pretendia fazer não seria do agrado de Kyungsoo e sabia que se falasse sinceramente, o mais novo iria enlouquecer, mesmo não podendo fazer nada para impedir, ainda seria estressante para o vampiro ter que lidar com aquilo. Não tinha muito tempo sobrando e precisava aproveitar aquelas poucas horas, antes de voltar a ser um fantasma.

— Tenho alguns assuntos pendentes. — Chanyeol respondeu — Vou aproveitar e tentar achar algo sobre a minha linhagem. Creio que não quer dividir seu corpo para sempre — sorriu convicto e Do assentiu, cruzando os braços — Bom, então lhe vejo mais tarde. Tenha uma boa noite, Kyungsoo.

O moreno observou Chanyeol passar pela porta e começou a andar de um lado para outro. Levou seus dedos até os lábios, mas não tinha nada ali que pudesse arrancar, como costumava fazer. Sentia-se um pouco ansioso e jamais admitiria que uma curiosidade irritante crescia em si. Odiava ser assim, se fosse um gato, teria perdido as sete vidas de uma vez só por ser curioso. Por isso não resistiu, aproveitou que ainda podia sentir o Park e decidiu segui-lo para ver que assuntos misteriosos eram aqueles. Não tinha o que o mais velho fazer nada cidade, era improvável ele ter algo para resolver; estava preso naquela mansão por mais de duzentos anos. O máximo que teria para fazer era visitar algum parente no cemitério, certo?

E Kyungsoo não poderia estar mais errado. Nunca se arrependeu tanto em matar sua curiosidade em toda sua miserável vida. Não sabia se fantasmas podiam vomitar, mas era fato que estava sentindo-se nauseado. Por um infeliz momento se esqueceu de que Chanyeol não era apenas um fantasma, mas também tinha traços de vampirismo. Quando Do seguiu o mais velho, pensou que ele só queria curtir a noite naquela cidadezinha estranha, já que havia parado em alguns bares e bebido alguns goles de uísque, e tudo bem, coisas normais da vida. O problema foi quando Park começou a seguir uma moça, que parecia não muito sóbria.

Veja bem, Kyungsoo é gay, mas aparentemente Chanyeol não é. E tudo bem se o cara de duzentos e poucos anos queria transar com uma linda garota, quem era Do para atrapalhar? Com certeza dois séculos na seca era bem pior do que alguns meses. Entretanto, o que incomodou severamente o artista foi o fato do Park ir atrás logo de alguém que não parecia muito sã de seus atos e se indignou pelo homem, que parecia tão bem educado e honrado, agir de forma tão horrível. O mais novo estava para impedir o ex fantasma, assim que o viu agarrar a moça e puxá-la para um beco, mas uma coisa, uma pequena sensação o fez parar imediatamente.

Aquele gosto forte de ferro tomando conta de todo seu paladar e seus dentes sendo pressionados contra algo, fez Kyungsoo cambalear para trás. Chanyeol não estava beijando aquela mulher, tampouco querendo transar com ela. Park estava tomando o sangue da moça. Se quando o mais velho comeu o miojo, ele parecia faminto, agora então, era um outro nível de fome. Do odiou cada momento e sensação daquele ato vampiresco. Foi um suplício o artista se aproximar do vampiro e ver aquela pobre coitada desmaiada nos braços do vampiro.

— E-Ela morreu? — Kyungsoo perguntou. Engoliu em seco, ainda com aquele gosto horrível em sua boca e Chanyeol apenas negou com a cabeça, mantendo-se impassível — Isso é o que você vai fazer todas as noites? — Questionou novamente e dessa vez Park assentiu — Por favor, leva ela para um lugar seguro e vamos para casa — pediu chocado.

— Eu nunca fiz isso, Kyungsoo, — Chanyeol disse — Em minha época, quem cuidava dos corpos eram os criados. Quando você voltar para seu corpo, poderá cuidar dela — indicou à moça, que agora estava no chão — E se puder me ajudar a achar um descendente, ficarei grato. A cidade mudou drasticamente, não se nem por onde começar. — Do virou-se para o mais velho, estreitando os olhos, indignado com o que acabou de escutar.

— Blá, blá, blá! — Afinou a voz — Eu sou um grande filho da puta que não sabe fazer nada — debochou, e Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. Logo em seguida Kyungsoo voltou a ficar sério, se não estivesse em forma de espírito, Park poderia ver o rosto do mais novo ficar tão vermelho quanto um tomate — Tenho cara de ser seu criado, caralho? Tira esse sangue da boca, leva essa garota para algum lugar seguro e vamos voltar para aquele cacete daquela casa agora! — Esbravejou — E é bom você achar a porra da sua linhagem logo, nem que seja no inferno!

E ali estavam, voltando para casa. Chanyeol totalmente satisfeito e Kyungsoo sentindo que cairia duro no chão a qualquer momento. Antes das três da manhã, Park devolveu o corpo do artista e o deixou descansar, mas assim que voltou ao seu estado natural, Do correu para o banheiro para escovar os dentes e mesmo assim continuou sentindo gosto de sangue. Foi para cama e antes de apagar de vez, conferiu se o corvo estava bem. Pelo menos, alguma coisa naquela casa tinha que estar normal. E já deitado, o mais novo olhou para porta; o fantasma estava naquele canto, lhe sorrindo. Poderia ser o cansaço, mas o moreno podia jurar que o vermelho que costumava tomar conta dos olhos do vampiro, não estava mais lá, assim como os afiados dentes.

Na manhã de segunda feira, Kyungsoo parecia um morto vivo quando saiu para trabalhar. Passou o fim de semana todo atrás de Chanyeol em suas caçadas, não porque gostava, mas para ter certeza que Park não faria besteira ou arranjando algum problema. Afinal, era o rosto do artista que estava perambulando pelas ruas da Dark Hollow na madrugada e não o de Park. Infelizmente, teve que suportar gosto de sangue de todos os tipo em seu paladar, até mesmo de gatos. Voltar para o corpo depois das refeições do fantasma não era lá uma sensação tão boa assim. Mas não era de todo ruim, não queria admitir e nem iria, mas toda vez que o vampiro ia tomar banho, Do ficava bem ali, no limite dos dez metros. Essa sensação em específico, ele até aceitava sentir de bom grado. E que o mais velho nunca tivesse conhecimento disso.

— A mudança deve ter sido exaustante. — Junmyeon se pronunciou, oferecendo uma xícara de chá para Kyungsoo, que sorriu fraco e aceitou de bom grado — Se eu não soubesse do trabalho que dá, diria que você está sofrendo de vampirismo espiritual — riu baixo.

_ — _ Não sei o que é isso, mas com certeza não é. —  _ Mas é quase.  _ Pensou — Eu estou bem, só um pouco cansado de arrumar tudo lá em casa. Não imaginei ter trazido tantas coisas — riu.

— Entendo — disse Kim, sentando-se ao lado de Kyungsoo, de frente para uma pilha de livros — Quando eu reabri a loja, trouxe tanta coisa junto que veio até algumas relíquias de família — bebericou o chá.

— Reabriu? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

— Sim, a loja ficou fechada por um tempo, mas está na minha família há anos — explicou.

— Incrível! — Exclamou Do, bebendo o chá — Minha única herança de família é saber que sou o desgosto deles. — Kyungsoo brincou e Junmyeon tentou conter a risada.

— Mas acredite, não é tão fácil lidar com uma herança tão grande quanto essa — gesticulou, indicando o estabelecimento — Mas deve ser algum dom familiar também. — Ele riu — Certa vez, procurando alguns livros na biblioteca de casa para vender aqui, achei um que falava sobre os antepassados de Dark Hollow. Pensei que era algum tipo de diário ou árvore genealógica e meio que é, mas parece mais um romance sombrio. Magia das trevas, ocultismo, vampirismo… — Estremeceu — Quem escreveu esse livro não gostava muito daquela família — brincou — Mas fico em dúvida se ponho para venda ou não. A história parece ter acontecido aqui na cidade, mas ainda assim, estava no acervo pessoal dos meus pais, então... — Divagou.

Kyungsoo, que a princípio não estava se importando muito com a conversa de Junmyeon, ficou estático por alguns segundos. A menção da palavra vampiro foi o que chamou sua atenção. De todas as pessoas no mundo, não era possível que aquele Kim simpático, doce e gentil, fosse ser a sua salvação. O chá que estava em sua boca desceu rasgando, como um uísque barato, ele virou-se para o Kim e sorriu nervoso.

— Posso ler? — Pediu — Talvez eu pudesse te ajudar a decidir.

Junmyeon sorriu, tocado pela gentileza de Kyungsoo, porém totalmente alheio às reais intenções por trás daqueles grande olhos pidões.

— Eu ficaria muito grato se me ajudasse nisso — sorriu ainda mais, fazendo seu olhos formarem uma meia lua. Deixando-o com um ar gracioso.

  
— Imagina. — Kyungsoo falou sem graça —  _ Eu _ que agradeço.


	3. Epicentro do Caos

Um mês havia se passado desde que ele chegou em Dark Hollow. Já estava acostumado com as excentricidades das pessoas daquela cidade e, principalmente, de Chanyeol. Obviamente o gosto de sangue não lhe agradava nem um pouco, por isso, durante as caçadas do Park, Kyungsoo ficava bem longe, procurando alguma pista na loja de Junmyeon ou na biblioteca municipal. Percebeu que aqueles dois lugares eram os pilares das antiguidades da cidade, todavia não tinha muita informação, já que o fantasma quase não falava sobre seu passado. E por mais que as personalidades fossem muito diferentes, conseguiram conviver e dividir um único corpo relativamente bem. 

O vampiro, de fato, já não tinha uma aparência tão assustadora, embora seus olhos e cabelos extremamente claros fossem os mesmos desde quando o conhecera. Do percebeu que, apesar do mais velho não ser nada sutil e um pouco irritante, o maior lhe mostrou muita gentileza e preocupação. Mas francamente, aquela peculiar amizade era agradável, porém o moreno se xingava mentalmente toda vez que o outro tomava banho ou alisava as roupas em lugares sensíveis demais para o menor. Até quando Chanyeol de forma inocente apertava e alisava as pernas cansadas após andar pela cidade, o artista suava frio. Park poderia ser alguém das trevas, mas era Kyungsoo que se sentia um pecador em ocasiões assim.

Às vezes, Chanyeol preferia ficar na mansão ao invés de sair para caçar. Kyungsoo imaginava ser pelo Park estar satisfeito ou cansado, mas na verdade era o único jeito de passar um tempo a mais conversando livremente com Do. Apreciava até os momentos em que consertavam algo na casa — ou tentavam. O artista fazia o fantasma se sentir normal, humano novamente, não havia medo no olhar do mais novo, tampouco julgamentos por ser quem era, por ter tal aparência... E sentia-se grato por isso.

Apesar de uma interessante relação ter se formado ali naquela mansão antiga, uma outra amizade cresceu; Kyungsoo não conseguia negar que se apegou demais ao jeito gentil e acolhedor que Junmyeon tinha. Arriscaria dizer que era o único amigo, depois de Jongdae, que Do poderia contar. Por isso, toda vez que tentava arrancar alguma informação do dono da loja, para saber se ele era mesmo parente de Chanyeol, o artista sentia-se um canalha, como se estivesse atraindo um fofo coelho direto para a boca de um coiote. Não era tão fácil como pensou que seria, nem tinha coração para isso. A marra do artista não durava nem cinco minutos.

— Kyungsoo! — Junmyeon chamou alto, rindo da face assustada do mais novo — Já vamos fechar, se quiser ir para casa — avisou. Do assentiu constrangido, enquanto Kim contabilizava os lucros do dia.

— Eu posso esperar — disse — Ficar sozinho na loja com tanto dinheiro é perigoso — aproximou-se do balcão.

Junmyeon sorriu, achava uma graça a falsa indiferença e a genuína preocupação que Kyungsoo demonstrava ao mesmo tempo. Kim se apegava muito fácil, diziam que ele era ingênuo demais por confiar tão rápido em alguém. Mas era o que menos importava para o Kim. O comerciante negou com a cabeça, recusando a gentileza de Do e se abaixou para pegar algo embaixo do balcão, entregou o livro para o mais novo, que ficou confuso a princípio.

— Me desculpe pela demora. — Junmyeon se ressentiu — Fiquei tão atarefado esses tempos que acabei esquecendo de lhe emprestar o livro — comprimiu os lábios — É aquele romance sombrio que te falei.

— Ah, sim! — Kyungsoo murmurou e engoliu em seco — Tinha até esquecido — riu sem graça.

— Mas depois você precisa me devolver — alertou — Minha mãe disse que está na família há gerações e se recusa a vender — suspirou — Eu sinceramente não sei por que ela quer manter esse conto, eu me arrepio só de ler a primeira página.

Kyungsoo, com o livro em mãos se sentiu mal, sabia que se levasse o livro para casa e confirmasse o conteúdo dele com Chanyeol, não teria mais volta para Junmyeon. E aquele doce e amoroso homem iria se transformar em um vampiro de duas décadas de idade com uma personalidade difícil. Suspirou sofrido, sentindo-se culpado. De um jeito ou de outro acabaria decepcionando um dos dois. De um lado, havia o fantasma esquisito que era um pé no saco, com toda aquela elegância nobre, mas muito legal e que lhe causava sensações… Deleitosas. Mas de outro, havia uma amizade bem bacana, coisa que não acontecia facilmente com Do. Estava num impasse e odiava escolher. Pensou em devolver o livro e tentar prolongar aquela situação um pouco mais, não estava com vontade de decretar o destino de ninguém por enquanto, nem mesmo o seu próprio.

Nem teve tempo de falar algo, pois Junmyeon o enxotou para fora da loja antes que ficasse muito tarde para Do voltar para casa. 

Voltou para casa com o coração mais pesado do que a mochila nas costas. Não estava com ânimo para acompanhar Chanyeol, portanto apenas trocou de corpo assim que Park apareceu. O vampiro observou Kyungsoo jogar o corpo espectral na cama, suspirando cansado, perguntando-se deveria sair ou não aquela noite.

— O que está esperando? Não vai sair? — Do perguntou — Achei que estava com fome.

— Você está bem? — Chanyeol, já no corpo do mais novo, aproximou-se da cama.

— Estou ótimo — respondeu sarcástico.

Park ficou em silêncio, percebia que o mais novo não queria falar sobre o que estava o afligindo, então não forçaria. O vampiro suspirou e levou a mão até a própria nuca, afagando os cabelos ralos ali, numa tentativa de confortar Kyungsoo.

— O que está fazendo? — O moreno murmurou, com os olhos fechados, sentindo a leve carícia em seu corpo espiritual.

— Te confortando. — Chanyeol explicou — Sinto que sua exaustão é culpa minha.

— Se sabe disso, deveria estar afagando outro lugar, então — resmungou sem pensar.

— Perdão? — Park tentou contenter o riso e Kyungsoo abriu os olhos, ciente do que havia acabado de dizer, sentindo o rosto arder.

— Nada. Para de tocar minha nuca e vai logo! — Reclamou, virando-se de costas para Chanyeol.

O mais velho sorriu e se despediu. O vampiro não era ingênuo, sabia o que Kyungsoo quis dizer e conseguia decifrar as feições ansiosas do mais novo, mas deu sua palavra e assinou um contrato, todo e qualquer toque que fazia no corpo de Do não tinha teor sexual e só o faria se ouvisse claramente as palavras de consentimento saindo da boca do próprio artista. Porém, Park não podia negar que a cada dia ficava mais fascinado pelo jovem cismado de coração mole, que agora morava em sua mansão consigo.

Assim que parou de sentir Chanyeol, o artista correu para sua bolsa em busca do livro de Junmyeon, queria lê-lo antes do vampiro chegar, pensando que poderia achar uma solução melhor se lesse a história, mas assim que foi eufórico para abrir o zíper da bolsa, esqueceu-se que não conseguia pegar ou mover objetos. Sentou-se no chão desolado, indignado com sua falta de atenção. Ouviu um canto vindo de sua janela e levou seu olhar até aquela direção, abrindo um sorriso logo em seguida. Era o corvo.

— Cedric! — Exclamou alegre.

O animal passou tanto tempo na casa que Kyungsoo até lhe deu um nome. Tanto o pássaro, quanto Chanyeol não gostaram muito, mas Do pouco se importou. A ave milagrosamente estava recuperada, mas sempre voltava para mansão para uma visita. Do achava ótimo, pois se apegou ao bicho de qualquer maneira, tanto que sempre deixava sua janela aberta, para caso Cedric decidisse fazer uma visita.

O corvo olhou para Kyungsoo, depois para a mochila e ignorando totalmente a animação e carinho do artista, o animal foi em direção à bolsa, não se demorando em puxar o zíper com o bico e com muito esforço tirar o livro de lá, sob os olhos atentos e chocados do moreno. Sabia que a ave era esperta, mas não esperava algo daquele nível, não sabia se ficava agradecido ou assustado.

— Acho que o corvo que deve ser o melhor amigo do homem. — Kyungsoo riu boquiaberto — Bom, agora você é o meu. Só não conta para o Jongdae.

Com a ajuda de Cedric, que virava as páginas para Kyungsoo. Não havia muitas, de fato, parecia apenas um conto como Junmyeon dissera. Contudo era impossível não ver a ligação da pessoa da história com Chanyeol. Lembrava-se de como Park lhe falou de como era fascinado pela magia e misticismo, uma curiosidade que aprendeu ter com seu avô. A mente de Do voava até o Kim quando o fantasma falava daquele jeito, todo admirado. Mas o que estava naquelas páginas era terrível, fazia Kyungsoo sentir um calafrio terrível em todo seu corpo.

O narrador contava como Dark Hollow caiu em desgraça depois que as trevas tomaram conta da vida de um nobre querido da cidade. Crianças desapareciam, havia animais mortos por cada ruela, e depois de um tempo, corpos humanos apareciam secos, sem uma gota de sangue em suas veias.

_ “Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Tive que tomar a decisão mais difícil em toda a minha vida, para o bem de todos e principalmente, daquela infeliz família. O demônio de Dark Hollow não parava, por mais que eu tentasse fazê-lo voltar aos seus sentidos. Já era de conhecimento público os seus rituais e a magia das trevas que ele praticava. Com pesar no coração por uma alma perdida para o pecado, mas com coragem em meu sangue, juntei-me com os moradores e marchamos ruma à mansão. Gritos desesperados daquela pobre mulher foram escutados de longe, então invadimos a propriedade. Tive que deixar a procura por objetos malignos para o povo e corri para o terceiro andar com alguns homens, antes que fosse tarde demais. _

_ Aquele homem… Não! Já não era humano, não mais. _

_ Seus olhos sangrentos me queimava como fogo. Que visão aterrorizante, mas não podia eu temer nada naquele momento. Precisava salvar aquela pobre criança embrulhada nas mãos vis daquele monstro. A mãe do bebê implorava pela vida de seu filho, mas o demônio já não reconhecia sua própria família. Estava para matar aquela inocente criança, apenas para alimentar as trevas que habitava em si. Eu não podia permitir mais mortes, mais dor e sofrimento. Empunhei sem hesitação a estaca no coração do mau, condenando-o à prisão eterna no inferno. _

_ Finalmente! Livres do infernal Lassus Dufay.” _

Ao ler a última página, Kyungsoo estava sem ar. Assombrado com tudo o que leu. Aquele nome e aquela pessoa… Se as coisa que foram contadas ali forem verdade, então tudo o que pensou que o fantasma era havia caído por terra. Sentia-se tonto e nauseado, seus olhos lacrimejavam e nem mesmo entendia o porquê. Parecia tudo tão real e certo, mas custava a acreditar, não queria crer. A pessoa que morava consigo, para quem emprestou seu corpo e aquela narrada no livro pareciam completos opostos.

— Quem lhe deu este livro? — A voz rouca assustou Kyungsoo, que virou-se rapidamente. Chanyeol estava de volta e parecia sério, beirando o sombrio. Do não respondeu e Park respirou fundo.

O vampiro se aproximou do artista, que inconscientemente se encolheu com medo, Chanyeol parou alguns instantes ao ver aquela reação, comprimindo os lábios, porém logo em seguida continuou, fazendo a troca. Kyungsoo sentiu-se aquecido novamente e em sua boca, um gosto de bala de cereja, numa tentativa de mascarar o gosto de sangue. Algo que Park vinha fazendo há algum tempo. Do abriu os olhos e encontrou os do vampiro, tão cristalinos, mas agora tão obscuros. Engoliu em seco.

— Perguntei quem lhe deu este livro. — Chanyeol se repetiu.

— É verdade? — Kyungsoo respondeu com outra pergunta. Pegou o livro e estendeu em direção ao mais velho — Tudo o que está aqui é verdade, Chanyeol? — Sua voz vacilou — Só me diz que isso tudo não aconteceu. Que você não fez aquelas coisas horríveis, que você não é assim — alterou-se, sentindo a garganta queimar. Park nada disse, mas encarou o artista trêmulo à sua frente.

Não teve uma resposta, o fantasma apenas desapareceu sem dizer nada. Deixando Kyungsoo confuso e nervoso para trás; não iria gritar para que o Park voltasse. Era inútil. Do esfregou o rosto, tentando afastar as lágrimas, estava abalado com o que leu e tudo só piorou com o silêncio de Chanyeol.

Naquela noite o piano ecoou pela casa novamente. A primeira e — até então — única vez que Kyungsoo ouvia aquela melodia assustadora e melancólica, foi quando chegou à mansão e juntamente com as notas, gritos e choros acompanhavam. Do não se atreveu a procurar Chanyeol, mas ficou acordado ouvindo aquela música a noite toda, até que nos primeiros raios da manhã o som parou. Então o vazio e silêncio voltaram a reinar o casarão, e aquilo não fazia o artista se sentir nem um pouco melhor.

  
  
  
  


✟

  
  
  
  


No dia seguinte, ao devolver o livro, Junmyeon notou como o mais novo parecia abalado, entretanto o artista não queria falar sobre aquilo. Não sabendo muito como ajudar, aproveitou que Do estava ocupado com a organização dos livros e foi até os fundos buscar algo. Com objeto escondido em suas costas, Kim pigarreou, chamando a atenção do moreno. O lojista sorriu sem graça e estendeu uma sacola de papelão para Kyungsoo. Não queria aceitar, mas o chefe insistiu, então não teve muitas opções.

— Às vezes Jongdae liga para perguntar sobre você, quando você não atende. — Junmyeon riu — Ele me contou que você é um artista incrível. Eu pretendia te presentear mais tarde, mas acho que agora é uma boa hora — coçou o braço, envergonhado — Sei que não está se sentindo bem, pode ir para casa se quiser.

Kyungsoo olhou as mini telas, papéis, tintas, pincéis. Não teve como não sorrir, há quanto tempo não via nada daquilo; sua única fonte de paz. Olhou para Junmyeon e se sentiu pior ainda, mas sorriu agradecido, deixando aquela preocupação de lado.

— Muito obrigado mesmo. Eu adorei, era exatamente tudo o que eu queria — agradeceu, fazendo Kim se sentir ainda mais envergonhado — Mas se você não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar na loja.

— Claro! — Junmyeon exclamou, sorrindo — Faça o que achar melhor.

Kyungsoo riu mentalmente daquela frase, já nem sabia o que fazer ou o que era melhor. Naquele dia não trabalhou, apenas pintou e desenhou com seus novos materiais. Quase não percebeu que vez ou outra o rosto de Chanyeol virava um esboço ou desenho. Junmyeon foi gentil em deixá-lo fechar a loja, o moreno queria prolongar sua ausência daquela casa o máximo possível. Ainda sentia-se para baixo e, infelizmente, com um pouco de receio. 

Ao chegar nos portões, conseguia ouvir aquela mesma música sombria da noite passada, respirou fundo e entrou na mansão. Seus pés queriam levá-lo para o quarto, porém decidiu pelo contrário. Foi até a sala, mas Park não estava lá; estranhou, pois até onde sabia aquele era o único piano da casa. Então apenas seguiu o som, que acabou levando-o até o terceiro andar.

Uma das portas estava aberta, a que ficava no meio do corredor e era a única diferente das outras; adornada com entalhes de flores e plantas, talvez em seus primeiros anos fosse mais bela. O som estava forte naquele cômodo, e mesmo hesitante, Kyungsoo entrou devagar no quarto. Não era um cenário bonito, Chanyeol tocava pesadamente e com raiva, enquanto ao ser redor tudo parecia estar derretendo, como se estivessem no fogo. Mas não estava quente ali, na verdade o ar estava congelando. Do se aproximou cauteloso e sentou ao lado do fantasma que parou a música e respirou fundo, mas logo em seguida voltou a tocar, dessa vez uma melodia tranquila, que até mesmo um recém nascido poderia apreciar em seu sono. O artista apenas acompanhou a música, de olhos fechado, imaginando aquele quarto alegre e colorido, tão acolhedor quanto uma data festiva.

— Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo chamou, abrindo os olhos.

— Vá embora — respondeu frio, arrepiando o artista, que mesmo assim não se afastou.

— A gente precisa conversar. — Do insistiu — Você não pode simplesmente ficar calado e não me dizer o que está acontecendo ou o que aconteceu, sei lá! — Falou nervoso, tentando não tropeçar nas palavras — Agora eu tenho duas versões de você, e sinceramente, estou com medo das duas, mas eu não tenho saída, já que estou preso à um contrato de sangue, então… — Respirou fundo — Me diz quem você é ou fique bem longe de mim. Eu não vou hesitar em sair dessa casa, caso…

A fala incessante de Kyungsoo foi cortada por um contato repentino, até então, impossível de acontecer. Chanyeol abraçava o mais novo tão forte, que parecia ter medo que se lhe soltasse o moreno fugiria para bem longe. Do estava estático, e por mais que aquele acalento tivesse sido o mais gelado em toda a sua vida, ele não se sentia mal. Era confortável e bom, surpreendentemente perfeito. Park folgou o aperto e escorregou as mãos frias até o rosto quente do artista, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, antes de selar os lábios em um beijo calmo e singelo, totalmente diferente do caos que estava minutos atrás naquele quarto e neles próprios.

— Por favor, não me odeie — Park pediu ao se afastar do lábios do mais novo — Não diga que irá me deixar, Kyungsoo. 

— Como você… — Kyungsoo ofegou confuso, ainda rente ao rosto de Park.

— Me perdoe pela exaustão que causei em seu corpo. — Chanyeol sussurrou, separando-se de vez do mais novo, para olhar aquele olhos escuros e vibrantes — Eu precisava de sua energia para fazer isso. Eu ansiei por este momento um pouco egoísta.

Kyungsoo riu fraco, ainda surpreso. Achava graça na forma como Park era dramático e tão clichê quanto um filme de romance, o gênero que Do mais odiava. E por mais que sentisse seu coração querer explodir, ainda tinha que esclarecer as coisas com o fantasma e Chanyeol entendeu, apenas suspirou derrotado e voltou a tocar aquela suave melodia.

— Eu tocava essa música do meu escritório. — Chanyeol falou com a voz rouca — A melodia atravessava a parede e ele ouvia. Minha nossa, como ele amava! — Riu, mas sua expressão era de dor e tristeza. Os olhos perdidos em lembranças se enchiam de lágrimas, Kyungsoo encarou Park.

— Eu quero acreditar em você, Chanyeol. — Do falou baixinho, aproximando-se um pouco mais — Mas preciso que me fale.

O vampiro ficou em silêncio, no entanto em nenhum momento parou de tocar. Estava cansado daquilo, daquela mansão, de sua atual situação, mas principalmente, do seu passado que lhe perseguia a todo instante.

— Meu avô me ensinou tudo o que sei sobre misticismo, com meu pai foi o mesmo. — Chanyeol começou — Mas eu nunca fiz rituais obscuros ou matei alguém, eu era apenas um entusiasta, são tantas variações… — Riu fraco — O ocultismo também me fascinava, mas foi Lannoy que pendeu para o lado da magia das trevas. Quando dei por mim, me tornei o demônio de Dark Hollow e todos queriam minha cabeça. Eu jamais prejudicaria alguém ou meu próprio filho — parou de tocar — Lannoy me culpo pelos crimes que ele cometeu, mas para encerrar com maestria, me transformou em vampiro em uma emboscada.

— Ele era um? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

— Provavelmente. Não sei. — Chanyeol deu de ombros — Mas todos aqueles corpos… Eu não cometi aquela atrocidade.

— E sua família? — Perguntou sussurrando, sem desviar os olhos do Park.

Chanyeol ficou quieto, se prestassem atenção conseguiriam ouvir os batimentos de seus corações, pois do lado de fora não entrava som nenhum. Kyungsoo temeu estar insistindo demais, porém pergunta já foi feita, só lhe restava aguardar por uma resposta, seja ela boa ou não.

— Meu filho estava doente — falou com a voz rouca — Nenhum médico conseguia nos ajudar, minha esposa e eu já não tínhamos mais esperança — suspirou — Então conheci um velho amigo do meu pai, ele me ensinou algumas medicinas com ervas que aprendeu ao ir para o oriente e estava funcionando. — Chanyeol sorriu, parecendo se lembrar de algo, mas logo seu rosto ficou sombrio — Até que naquela noite Lannoy invadiu minha mansão e me matou com a estaca, que ele mesmo fez e enfeitiçou. Me amaldiçoando nessa forma, não me condenando nem ao céu ou inferno. Nem ao menos sei se meu filho e esposa sobreviveram.

Ninguém se pronunciou, deixando a calmaria daquela noite tomar conta das mentes agitadas. Kyungsoo não se importou com o frio ao encostar a cabeça no ombro do fantasma. Levantou o dedo indicador e começou a tocar notas aleatórias, atraindo o olhar de Park para sua mão. Já não precisava temer nada, aquele era o Chanyeol que conhecia.

— Eu sinto muito, Chanyeol — sussurrou, com um nó na garganta.

— Eu também.

Ficaram quietos naquele quarto por um bom tempo. Era horrível pensar que Park foi assassinado ali, naquele cômodo, bem na frente de seu filho e esposa a troco de nada. Kyungsoo, então, lembrou do livro, consequentemente Junmyeon veio à memória. Do se afastou e olhou para Chanyeol, que esperou o mais novo se pronunciar. Um pouco inquieto e hesitante o artista disse:

— Aquele livro… — Sentiu-se ansioso e mordeu os lábios, no intuito de arrancar as peles ressecadas, mas Chanyeol levou a mão até a bochecha de Kyungsoo e alisou o lábio inferior com o dedão, fazendo o mais novo parar com aquele ato.

— Eu sei, pertence à Kim Junmyeon. — Park riu ao ver o olhar surpreso de Kyungsoo — Não foi difícil adivinhar: herdou a única loja mística fundada em Dark Hollow, os antepassados são daqui, te emprestou o livro que é uma relíquia de família…

— Você acha que ele é seu descendente? — Do perguntou, nervoso.

— É possível, mas também pode ser de Lannoy — disse. Kyungsoo assentiu, mas abaixou seu olhar. Não sabia que palavras usar ou se tinha coragem de falar, porém, por mais que quisesse que Chanyeol realizasse seu desejo de voltar à vida, era de Junmyeon que estavam falando, o cara simpático e gentil que ninguém tinha coragem de fazer mal. Park vendo o pequeno ataque de desespero, riu — O que foi?

— É que… Junmyeon é bem legal — riu nervoso — É difícil não gostar dele assim que o conhece.

Chanyeol inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, observando as feições de Kyungsoo. Sorriu pequeno e suspirou, fingindo estar cansado. O artista levantou o olhar de forma apreensiva, receoso de que Park ficasse com raiva de estar indo um pouco contra o objetivo que o fantasma tanto almejou.

— Então acho que vou ter que ir conhecê-lo — deu de ombros e os olhos de Kyungsoo dobraram de tamanho.

Kyungsoo foi quem teve que organizar o encontro entre Junmyeon e Chanyeol, que no caso, estaria no corpo do artista. Mas não tinha certeza se aquilo era certo e novamente sentia estar jogando um coelho no colo de seu predador. 

Sábado à noite foi quando marcaram, Do inventou uma desculpa de estar se sentindo um pouco para baixo, visto que seu único amigo não estava mais por perto e empático do jeito que Kim era. Logo convidou o moreno para jantar em sua casa. Esperava que Park não inventasse de dar uma de vampiro bem naquele dia.

No dia do jantar, Kyungsoo estava uma pilha de nervos, parecia até que seria ele quem encontraria um possível parente perdido. Chanyeol quem estava mais calmo do que nunca, achava graça do desespero do artista para procurar por uma roupa decente. Sem falar nos milhares de avisos que recebeu durante a semana, Do deixou bem claro que Park não poderia fazer nada com Junmyeon ainda, aquele encontro era apenas para conhecer o seu suposto tatatatataraneto. O mais novo não estaria com eles, era um momento familiar — embora só uma das partes soubesse —, então ficaria em casa. Andou de um lado para o outro no quarto, enquanto se arrumava sob o olhar atento do vampiro.

Chanyeol suspirou irritado ao notar que Do estava fazendo aquela mania novamente, então se levantou e parou de frente para o artista, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e acariciando os lábios maltratados do outro. O mais novo olhou confuso e Park sorriu, inclinando-se para beijar Kyungsoo, que mesmo desnorteado, não recusou o contato. De certa forma, conseguiu se acalmar um pouco. A calmaria com que o vampiro levava as coisas, não contrastava em nada com a agitação que era o moreno, que quando pensava em esquentar um pouco mais, o fantasma se afastava sorrindo ladino.

Chanyeol estava esperando que Kyungsoo falasse.

— Pare de machucar seus lábios. — Chanyeol falou — Eles são belos demais para sofrerem um ato tão cruel — acariciou o lábio inferior de Kyungsoo com os dedos e o moreno sorriu largo.

— Nossa! — Do exclamou — Como você é brega.

Kyungsoo o afastou e Chanyeol não soube se aquilo foi um elogio ou ofensa, já que Do não se deu ao trabalho de explicar o que aquilo significava. Apenas terminou de se arrumar e fez a troca, desejando boa sorte para o vampiro assim que ele atravessou a porta.

Chanyeol não estava nervoso, pois não tinha muitas expectativas em Junmyeon ser de sua linhagem. Tinha certeza que Lannoy não havia deixado ninguém de sua família vivo, não teria motivos para fazê-lo. Ao chegar na casa do Kim, mal bateu na porta e já foi recebido com um sorriso largo e braços abertos. Era um pouco estranho encostar em alguém que não fosse sua caça ou Kyungsoo, mas não era de todo ruim. A maior parte do jantar foi o mais novo falando sobre suas viagens, sobre a loja, alguns clientes… Até que ele entrou no assunto família. As taças de vinho pareciam fazer muito efeito no lojista, então ele simplesmente foi soltando sobre seus problemas familiares.

Park quis rir. De fato, Kyungsoo tinha razão, Kim era alguém difícil de não gostar quando passasse a conhecer. Mas fora a simpatia e carisma que aquele homem exalava, Chanyeol ainda achava que Junmyeon não poderia ser um parente seu. Entretanto, estava divertido, ficaram conversando por horas sobre o tão adorado misticismo, as várias religiões diferente e ritos variados. O vampiro estava extremamente confortável, nem mesmo prestou atenção nas horas; aquele rapaz poderia não ter seu sangue, mas com certeza partilhava das mesmas ideias que o fantasma e isso simplesmente cativou-o. Em determinado momento o dono da loja se empolgou, e insistiu para que seu convidado ficasse mais um pouco, pois tinha vários livros sobre xamanismo para mostrar. Quase tropeçou no tapete — era melhor cortar o vinho naquele momento.

Enquanto Junmyeon estava procurando seus livros, Chanyeol se levantou e começou a olhar ao redor. Era uma casa espaçosa, mas bem acolhedora, olhou as obras de arte na parede e os enfeites preciosos nas estantes, até que chegou nos porta retratos. Havia um grande espelho redondo à sua frente e não deixou de suspirar pesaroso, mesmo com o corpo de outra pessoa, não importando quem fosse. Naquele estado, tudo o que o espelho poderia refletir, era sua verdadeira imagem; um homem morto, maculado pelas trevas. Respirou fundo, desviando o olhar. Não gostava do que via, aquilo não era ele de verdade, mas aquela era sua realidade, por enquanto. 

Focou-se nas fotos, esquecendo de suas angústias, e dava para perceber como Kim, apesar de reclamar, estimava muito a família. Sorriu, olhando cada uma daquelas pessoas, porém uma foto atraiu o olhar de Park e o sorriso singelo que sustentava no rosto se desfez aos poucos. Suas mãos tremiam e o coração pulsava loucamente. Aquela criança… Não conseguia acreditar na semelhança e por um momento, desejou que seus olhos não tivessem brincando consigo.

Era seu filho ali, igualzinho como lembrava.

— Eu era uma criança bonitinha. — Junmyeon falou, já ao lado de Chanyeol — Mas era um grande de um medroso. Na verdade ainda sou um pouco, principalmente de vampiros. Um pouco irracional, mas não posso fazer muita coisa sobre isso — riu. Virou-se e foi sentar no chão, organizando os livros que pegou em seu quarto.

Tudo o que Chanyeol conseguiu fazer foi soltar a respiração que estava presa, ofegante. Junmyeon era idêntico ao filho de Park e foi ali que ele percebeu, que não teria coragem de ir adiante com a possessão definitiva. O relógio já marcava três horas da manhã e o vampiro nem se importou com a dor agonizante de ser puxado para fora do corpo de Kyungsoo. Ao olhar ao redor, estava de volta onde tudo começou: o quarto de bebê.

  
  
  
  


✟

  
  
  
  


Havia se passado uma semana desde que Chanyeol descobriu sobre Junmyeon e o fato dele ser realmente da sua linhagem, e continuava convicto de que não usaria o Kim para voltar a vida como desejava. E embora tentasse negar, Kyungsoo notava como Park estava se sentindo para baixo. Como ele sabia? Bom, o piano tocando quase todas as noites era um dos indícios. Do sabia que a possessão definitiva era importante para o vampiro, e como ficar preso na mansão, naquela forma, era um martírio. Nem conseguia imaginar o pesadelo que era olhar para aquelas paredes e reviver o horror tudo de novo, porque era isso que acontecia. Enquanto presos como um fantasma ali, o mais velho vivia e via seu pesadelo por todos os cantos, e cada vez piorava.

Kyungsoo, observando Chanyeol tocar naquele piano pela centésima vez, suspirou e se aproximou, chamando pelo mais velho, porém ele nem mesmo se dignou a olhar. Do segurou o maior pelo rosto e o forçou a olhar para si, sentiu um aperto ao ver os olhos triste, começando a avermelhar novamente e o semblante cansado. Não sabia o que fazer pelo Park, nem se teria como, mas pelo menos tentaria mostrar que estava ali, para o que ele precisasse — menos matar alguém.

— Você precisa sair. Ficar aqui só vai te deixar pior — acariciou os cabelos de Chanyeol, que piscou lentamente e suspirou — Hoje eu te empresto meu corpo por livre e espontânea vontade. Você pode beber quantos litros de sangue quiser — sorriu.

— Eu ia ficar lindo, Kyungsoo — falou e Do franziu o cenho um pouco confuso — Você veria a cor real dos meus cabelos, dos meus olhos, da minha pele. Eu poderia te abraçar sem te congelar até a morte quando quisesse, não apenas quando tivesse energia o suficiente — suspirou. Kyungsoo sorriu, sentou-se ao lado de Chanyeol e fechou os olhos.

— Descreve para mim, então — pediu. Park riu fraco e negou com a cabeça.

— Meus cabelos são castanhos. — Park falou.

— Claros?

— Sim — respondeu — Meus olhos são castanho escuros, minha pele… Bem, é clara, mas não parece com a de um morto — olhou para as próprias mãos e Kyungsoo riu — Eu não tenho dentes afiados e meu sorriso não é nada assustador. Minhas mãos costumavam serem quentes, quase sempre — lembrou. O artista abriu os olhos, assim que Chanyeol parou de falar e ficou lhe olhando — O que achou?

— Muito bonito — assentiu — Mas para ser sincero, fico contente com qualquer Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo estendeu a mão, pedindo para que Chanyeol a segurasse. Do entrelaçou os dedos e apertou, pouco se importante com o frio percorrendo pelo seu corpo. Sentia o rosto arder e se odiava por isso, ele era bom em muitas coisas, mas péssimo na hora de falar o que sentia. Park, observando a angústia interna do artista ser externalizada pela face, só conseguiu rir, dando o tempo que o mais novo precisava para criar coragem. Mas o moreno parecia estar com dificuldade até demais.

— Kyungsoo? — Chanyeol chamou e o mais novo soltou no lugar.

— Eu gosto de foder! — Exclamou convicto, mas arregalou os olhos logo em seguida negando freneticamente.

Chanyeol também se assustou. Tudo bem, ele esperava por essa, mas não tão cedo. Achou que a primeira confissão seria um pouco menos agressiva e um pouco mais sentimental, porém é que ele não sabia que a cabeça de Kyungsoo virava um enorme escritório em chamas quando o assunto era expressar seus sentimentos.

— É… tudo bem. — Chanyeol respondeu, rindo sem graça.

— N-Não era isso. — Kyungsoo estava nervoso e agitado — Q-Quer dizer, eu gosto, mas não era para falar aquilo. O que eu quis dizer é que eu gosto… De você. 'Pra caralho. — O tom de voz foi abaixando a medida que ia finalizando a frase. Chanyeol gargalhou e Do sentiu o rosto arder.

— Eu posso ser sincero? — Perguntou rindo e Kyungsoo assentiu hesitante, com medo do que Park iria dizer — Eu acho que já te amo — sorriu largo e Do paralisou por meros segundos.

— Ah, não! Espera aí. Rápido demais — balançou as mãos, um pouco eufórico — Ama mais tarde, agora não.

— Então o que vem depois do gostar, neste século? — Chanyeol perguntou. Kyungsoo sorriu ladino, finalmente teria o gostinho da vitória depois de tanto tempo. Já nem sabia se lembrava como fazia.

— Bom, sabe a primeira regra do contrato? — Questionou e Park assentiu — Eu permito.

Chanyeol riu, levantou-se e puxou Kyungsoo para si, lhe beijando enquanto andavam até o sofá da sala, mas Do cortou na hora ao sentir Park apertar sua cintura. Estava sério, como se o mais velho tivesse feito algo de errado.

— O que foi? — Chanyeol perguntou preocupado.

— Eu não vou transar com você como fantasma — negou veemente — E se você aparecer aqui com uma roupa de látex, eu saio correndo. — Park riu, porque achava graça do quanto Kyungsoo resmungava, pois na verdade, nunca entendia muito bem do que o mais novo falava.

— E como vamos fazer? — Deu um selinho nos lábios do moreno. Kyungsoo apenas sorriu malandro, esperando que Chanyeol entendesse o recado e para sua sorte, ele entendeu muito bem — Oh! Acho que estou começando a entender.

— Você vai ter que passar em uma lojinha para adultos. — Kyungsoo falou. — Vai ficar muito mais interessante.

Tinham um acordo muito melhor agora, e por mais que Chanyeol fosse um fantasma vampiro limitasse algumas coisas naquele relacionamento, ele parecia funcionar bem para os dois. E um fantasma vampiro do milênio passado como namorado? Isso era para poucos. Sem falar que Chanyeol lembrava-se de Junmyeon citar um primo próximo… Quem sabe a transformação de Park não estivesse mais próxima do que esperavam.

Por enquanto, estavam focados em outra coisa: O que comprar na sexshop? Fantasia de borracha estava fora de questão! E no final, o que Jongdae temia iria realmente acontecer. O monstro que habitava aquela mansão mal assombrada iria devorar Kyungsoo, e o moreno agradeceria de joelhos por isso.


End file.
